My Walk Home was Longer than Expected
by NPwall
Summary: On this day Hikigaya was given a rare opportunity. The opportunity to leave school early because the club was cancelled for that day. But unfortunately for him rather than spending his extra time at home he was coerced into doing a troublesome request. By a troublesome individual.
1. Orimoto

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU**

* * *

 **A/N:** **Surprise, a rare Orimoto fic appeared and it is super effective (Hopefully *fingers crossed* )**

 **This idea has been floating in my head for a while and it looks like I finally felt the urge to sit and write it down.**

 **Please do tell me what you think this fic it by dropping a review or a PM. And without further ado here is the story.**

 **Update (30/01/2019) - New scene added at the end**

* * *

 **Outside:**

I closed my eyes as I exited the school. Why does the sun have to be so bright and why does it have to be so strong? Thats exactly what's wrong with the summer, it so uncomfortable. Your clothes are sticky because of the humidity, you get a headache every time you leave your house and the oppressive heat makes you feel like doing nothing. Hmm thats weird those last two points seem to be evergreen. True no matter the season. But you see the problem in summer (weird people in my head) is that when you are forced into those painful scenarios it feels a whole lot worse. But at least it gives me better excuse to laze around at home. This is probably how it would go:

" _Hey, Onii-chan do you want to do something, Komachii is super bored and wants to spend time with the greatest brother ever" well you see imaginary Komachi I can't beca.. wait don't give that look, you're not real. I must resist. No I can't fall for it, I must stay str_ _…_

" _No problem, Komachi-chan and where would the greatest and cutest imouto in the world want to go" I said with a smile. I'm sure that will score tons of points with her, even though this whole thing is in my head._

 _Imaginary Komachi recoiled at my statement. Huh, what? How can you do that imouto-chan, "Eww, Onii-chan thats like really disgusting, on second thought I don't want to go anymore" She then got up and left. Mind me raised his arm in a vein attempt at stopping her but she kept walking. Uhh how could this happen, damn it I'm supposed to be in charge in this scenario. Why am I loosing in my mind? Curse my realism._

I shake my head and focus my attention on the path ahead of me. Thats not right, that scenario was not realistic at all. My mind must have been corrupted by the filth coming out of Yukinoshita's mouth. My darling imouto would never think such things of me right? right? All I had to do was give her more Komachi points and I'm sure she would have agreed to go where ever it was. Don't look at me like that. I'm not a siscon, I tell you!

I shake my head again. Its been five minutes since I've left the Sobu campus. I was slowly walking down the footpath. There's a lot of people on this path and they are all walking slowly. Its almost like there is traffic jam but with people. Wait people drive cars so the traffic on the road would also be a traffic jam of people. Never mind, I can't let useless thoughts distract me from my all important goal. What goal you ask? Well the answer to that question is quiet simple my friend, (I frown) not that I have any friends, my great and all important goal for today is … to … go … HOME! For a second you thought it would be something from a shounen manga didn't you. Heh, nothing could possibly beat going home, its the best place to do nothing after all.

As I was thinking that I glared slightly at the group in front of me. Damn raijuus acting like they own the footpath, its public property I tell you. This is another thing wrong with summer. Its like spring but worse, because most schools have summer holidays these raijuus come out in droves. Talking about enjoying their youth and all that none sense when in reality they are just being a nuisance. Like now for example, if you are going to walk this slow stick to one side of the footpath don't form a wall blocking it. You see we loners don't waste time on foolish thing like the "spring of youth", we choose to rest and relax and on the rare occasions we venture outside we walk quickly being careful to avoid people. We are super considerate of others despite being scorned by society, it's such an injustice. We should be given medals or some form of recognition for our great effort.

Its not even the summer holidays yet and these raijuus are annoying me like this. Well at least I didn't have to go to the club today. Thats why, if you were wondering, I'm leaving school so early. Usually, when I leave school the sun is already setting. By the time i get home I barely have time to play games. Its super sad. I'm sorry Vita-chan. But not today, lucky for me Yukinoshita had some family business to take care of and Yuigahama had to 'hang out' with her clique. All that meant is that I could finally mess around, play games and get myself some precious sleep. Its been sooo long, but I feel like I really deserve this break. Especially after all the troublesome things I had to do in this past year.

As I was lost in thought I failed to notice a dark and foreboding force approaching me. I jumped a bit as I felt a tap on my shoulder. Slowly I turned around. When I saw the person behind me a feeling of dread crept into my heart although my face remained passive.

"Ah, I knew it was you Hikigaya" Her face had a smile on it as she lower her hand. "And like what was with that jump, hilarious" she said and laughed a little.

Damn raijuus if you weren't so slow I could have avoided this and been at home by now. But instead I'm still here, just as a wild Orimoto appeared.

Looks like my walk home is going to be longer than expected.

My expression remained passive, "Orimoto" I said in dull voice. I hope the lack of enthusiasm I'm showing will cause her to get bored and leave. What are the odds of bumping into her. Actually now that I think about it, its not really that low. We don't live that far away from each other. So it would only be normal to bump into her every now and then. But why did it have to be today on my one day off.

"So, Hikigaya I don't really see you around at this time?" Why would you want to see me in the first place. I know I don't want to see you. "Ah, wait right I like totally forgot, you're in a club right with those two…" the last part was said quietly.

"Yeah, the service club" My reply was quick and concise leaving no room for doubt.

"So thats why your not usually on this road at this time" Hmm could the club actually be saving me from awkward encounters. But wait just because you go down the same path doesn't guarantee you will be on the same path at the same time, so her statement is quiet false.

"Even without the club there is no guarantee I would be going down this road at this time" I replied.

She then had a thoughtful expression on her face, "hmm, but I used to see you here more often" Huh impossible, "but you were always walking so fast I couldn't stop and talk to you. Luckily, today you were walking at a normal speed!" she said with a smile. Damn raijuus if it wasn't for you I could be free. Plus my speed is always normal, its just that everyone else walks really slowly. And why would she even want to talk with me? She can't be inter… no her presence almost made me revert to my middle school way of thinking. I am not that naive boy anymore. I am the monster of logic and Orimoto is just another nice girl. She is like this with everyone.

Instead of saying anything I chose to remain silent. Hopefully the lull in conversation will make her leave.

We stayed silent, just standing in front of each other. I was looking at her but the awkwardness of the situation made me look away. I turned back to see her expression. I could see the awkwardness was affecting her as well since she had an awkward forced smile on her face. Heh, weakling you can't beat me in a game of silence: I was born in the silence, moulded by it, why I didn't break the silence till I was but a man. Erm, that was pretty cringe even for me.

"Eto … so Hikigaya … why aren't you at your club?" She asked in an attempt to break out of the awkwardness that enveloped us. Heh, so I won.

"Um, there was no club for today." Is all I said. She doesn't need to know anything else after all. Plus this leave no room for any response. My response is what I like to call a conversation killer. Its one of my 108 skills. Its rarely used but when it is it is OP. Its gotten me out of many annoying conversations.

"I see" she nodded. It looks like the technique worked again. Another win for Hikigaya Hachiman take that raijuus.

As I was basking in my internal victory, I barely noticed as Orimoto's eyes widened at something behind me. She then quickly grabbed my hand and started dragging me somewhere. Hey, wait a second woman this is kidnaping. Don't steal my organs. Komachi if you can hear me, know that I love you and please delete the history on my computer. Ah! Wait a second why am I just letting myself be dragged around by her. I can just pull my hand away. Plus this is like super embarrassing, consider your reputation Orimoto what if someone saw us right now, they would totally get the wrong idea.

I tried to tug my hand free and said, "Hey, stop."

Without stopping Orimoto turned around and said, "Please, Hikigaya." If it was just those words I would have still pulled away. But it was the expression on her face that convinced me to allow myself to be dragged someplace. It was a look of someone who was helpless and worried about something. It made me wonder what could have caused such a look to appear on her face. My curiosity got the better of me so I just nodded. She gave me a small smile, then faced forward and continued walking forward. I hope I don't regret this.

* * *

It turns out the place Orimoto wanted to drag me to was just around the corner. Lucky me, if you can't tell, I was being sarcastic. She was still holding my arm but was leaning against the wall of the building on the corner and taking a peek at the road we were just on. This is weird, why don't you tell me whats going on Orimoto. I usually wouldn't want anything to do with a conversation but the weirdness of this makes me want to know why this is happening.

I cough slightly, in an attempt to get her attention.

Hearing the cough she jumps slightly and looks at me, her eyes still wide. Like what was with that jump Orimoto, haha hilarious (lol). With jokes like that I could be comedian. Although it is odd whenever I speak out jokes of that calibre in the club room both Yukinoshita and Yuigahama look at me with disappointed expressions on their faces. They both probably just have a bad sense of humour. Ah but the problem with being a comedian is that I would have to talk to people, a lot of people. I can't do that, thats like torturing myself. This is why I chose the solitary path of the house husband, limited forced social interactions. I truely am a genius heheh. Ah but it looks I'm getting distracted from the problem at hand. Orimoto was now sporting an embarrassed expression on her face but she still didn't let go of my arm. I raised my eyebrow, hopefully this non verbal cue will get her to tell me why I have been dragged to this place.

"Um… you're probably wondering … like why I dragged you here, right?" she said her head was slightly tilted down. Clearly showing that she is trying to avoid looking at me. I just nodded, its best not to say anything at this point. Not until she is done explaining anyway.

Noticing my nod she let go of my arm and started twirling her fingers. "It's just… you see… there were these girls…um from my school…they were behind you…" Ah I see you didn't want to be caught talking with me. I understand but if they saw you dragging me along it would just have caused the same misunderstanding you wanted to avoid. I swear this girl can be such an airhead sometimes.

I hold up my hand up, preventing her from continuing, "I understand'

"Eh, you do. But I didn't finish explaining" she responded. The information you gave was enough for me to deduce what was going on, despite what Yukinoshita may say, don't think so lowly of me Orimoto.

I nod again, "I do understand, but you didn't need to drag me here" yep next time think a little.

She tilted her head in confusion, she looked lost. I sighed, it looks like I'm going to have to explain it to her.

"I could have just walked away from you" I decided to start but the confusion on her face got more defined.

"Eh, but that would have made it worse." Huh, worse? How would me walking away from you make it worse? Shouldn't it help, they wouldn't see me or if they did they would just think I'm a random person passing by you. I'm missing something, but what?

"You didn't want to be seen with me right?" I decided to be straight forward there is no point in unnecessarily stretching this out.

At hearing my statement, Orimoto's eyes widened, "Eh, nonononon" she replied quickly. You didn't need to say so many no's you know, one was enough. But it looks like I was wrong. I guess I should have just stayed quiet and listened to the whole story.

She sighed and looked down and softly said, "But thats totally like Hikigaya" the then looked up and smiled at me,"Its actually the opposite Hikigaya"

Its now my turn to be confused, the opposite? The opposite of not wanting to be seen with me is wanting to be seen with me. I blushed slightly at the implications of this. What are you saying Orimoto. If you say such lines and look at me like that I'll fall for you again. Stay strong Hachiman. I can't make the same mistake twice. Think. She must mean something else but what?

As I was trying to figure out what she meant, she continued shyly, "You see I told them… I told them.." told them what? She then softly said, "I told them you were my boyfriend"

Eh, what? I must have heard wrong because it sounded like she was telling people I was her boyfriend. Did something like that happen in the past. A quick scan of my memories confirms only one thing. I confessed and she rejected me, so thats impossible. I must have heard wrong, yep I should probably get my hearing checked.

"What? I'm sorry I couldn't hear what you said Orimoto" I decided to say.

With a little more volume she replied, "I told them you were my boyfriend" her face was bright red as she said that. There's is no mistaking it, she definitely said what I thought she said. You would think that hearing the girl you once had a crush on is telling others that you were dating her would make you happy, but it didn't. It made me angry. That rejection had changed the way I acted. It broke me out my naivety and woke me up to the harsh realities of this world. Hearing her say this made me wonder, why was I even bullied if you are saying this now, what did I go through all that isolation for. The isolation made me stronger it made me see what people are really like. So what exactly do you want from me Orimoto?

My brows were furrowed, "Why?" I said, perhaps I sounded a bit too harsh. But she needed to know this was not okay. I was not happy.

Noticing my anger, she looked down. Maybe I was a bit harsh. "Its just that, everyone was talking about how they had boyfriends, and the stuff they did with their boyfriends and I guess I just wanted to fit in." I understand the need to fit in, I really do. After all I saw Yuigahama struggle with maintaining her friendship with Yukinoshita and appeasing the fire queen. But this still doesn't explain why me? It could have been anyone, it could have even been someone imaginary.

"Why me?" I said in neutral tone, I was angry at her but seeing her looking down didn't sit well with me for some reason.

She looked up slightly and said,"Because you were in another school. They wouldn't ask me question like where's your boyfriend"

"You could have said Hayama then, why me?"

"If I chose Hayama, like no one would believe me. I chose you because … " It was believable. I see. So I'm just a stepping stone for you so you can 'fit in'. This is what I hate the most about clique's, no one is honest. Everyone has their own agenda and is using everyone else just to further themselves. I don't need to look any further than Hayama's clique for evidence, and now another example has come walking in.

"I see" I don't want to have anything to do with with this. So I turned around and started walking. But before I could get far Orimoto grabbed my arm. Twice in one day, give me break woman.

"Wait Hikigaya!" I turned, I could see some desperation on her face

"Why? You don't need me for your ruse" I said making sure my face remained neutral.

"I'm Sorry!" she blurted out, "I know it was like totally wrong! I'm sorry!" she said and bowed while still holding my arm. I sighed. The past is filled with regrets which is why I choose to move past it and live in the present. So, you don't have to worry Orimoto I won't hold a grudge. I'll just pretend this never happened and out relationship can be reset. Simple and effective.

"If you understand then its fine, so I'll be on my way." I said and again tried to move along but the arm holding me back was still holding on to me.

I turned around to face her, and raised my brow. Let go of me already, What's done is done nothing can change that. All we can do now is move on.

"Um, Hikigaya… I know this will sound super selfish… but could you please help me" she said, bowing again. All this bowing is making me embarrassed. Help you with what? Looking at the context of the conversation and using my experience at the service club, she probably wants me to help her continue her ruse.

"I really just want to go home" I decided to be honest, the sincerity in my need to go home will surly triumph.

"Please, Hikigaya" she said, she looked at me with puppy dog eye's. Curse those eyes, they are too powerful. My Onii-chan instincts are being exploited.

I sighed, "I guess if it isn't too troublesome" I replied quietly while looking away.

She smiled in response and said, "Thank you Hikigaya, you won't regret it" she said as she showed me thumps up. Ugh this giving me flashbacks to that Christmas event. I'm already regretting it.

"You won't regret accepting my request"

Request huh, I looked up toward the sky, "Your request is accepted" I think thats what Yukinoshita usually says right.

"Heh, haha" Ah did i say that out loud, I really need to get my mouth under control, "Hilarious, Hikigaya"

I sighed, I agreed to help, you know.

* * *

 **Cafe:**

We were now sitting in a cafe not to far from where we were previously talking. Why were we in a cafe you ask? Well thats simple, apparently in order to help I have to pretend to be on a 'date' with Orimoto. This is the second time I've been forced into a situation like this, first Isshiki and now Orimoto. Its like these girls know how to exploit all my weaknesses, I need to work hard to raise my loner stats or I might end up being a… a…its tough just thinking about it, a cursed raijuu. You must stand strong Hachiman, Fighto.

What about the 'date' you ask? How's it going? Hmm, well it started with us walking into the cafe, for some reason she insisted on holding on to my arm for the walk. But I guess it makes sense if we have to pretend to be on date, despite how embarrassing it was. We then sat down and ordered some drinks and snacks, I got a black coffee with extra sugar and a pastry. Orimoto asked for tea and nothing else. Now, everyone is caught up. We haven't said a word to each other since sitting down. She was looking around the cafe with an awkward smile on her face. I was just sitting with my head resting on my hand waiting for the coffee to come. I'm sure from the outside I would probably look completely uninterested in what was happening. The 'date' so far has been just as I expected it to be, awkward and a complete waste of time. Did you think we would act all lovey dovey? I'm sorry but even I wouldn't go so far just for a request. Why did I even agree to this. Oh right puppy dog eyes.

The girl sitting across from me then turned her head to face me, still looking awkward. If you chose to be genuine with your friends this wouldn't be happening Orimoto-chan.

"Ano..Eto" I mean really, this is whats wrong with society, its the constant need people feel to fit in. They are so desperate to fit in that they hide themselves, never revealing who they truely are to anyone. For the fear of ostracisation. In the end nothing but a hollow mask is left of them. This is why the loner is supreme, there is no fear of ostracisation for the loner has already distanced themselves from society.

"Hikigaya" The lack of fear means one can be true to oneself. There is no need for masks when your true to yourself.

"Hikigaya!" Sure society may scorn you *cough* Yukinoshita *cough, but as long as your genuine then I think its fine.

"Hikigaya!" Thats why I make sur— *Bang* Huh, what was that. I looked for the source of the bang and found my answer in the girl sitting across from me. Well she was no longer sitting, she was standing and her hands were firmly planted on the table. She had an annoyed expression on her face. It looks like she was the one behind that loud sound. As a consequence everyone in the cafe was now looking at us. The annoyed glare from Orimoto and the stares from the other patrons was now making me uncomfortable. It seemed I was not the only one, as Orimoto had taken notice of the position she was in and saw the looks she was getting. After seeing the looks of the other people in the cafe Orimoto's face became slightly red. She slowly sat down and looked down at the table. She was clearly embarrassed.

Slowly sound returned to the surrounding areas. But the girl in front of me was still looking down. Now, I know I said I wouldn't start a conversation with her but my curiosity got the better of me. Only curiosity nothing else, don't get any funny ideas.

"Um, why did you do that?" I said quietly

There was an immediate reaction, her head shot up and she glared at me. Ahh, thats scary almost as scary as the ice queens ice cold glare. I didn't think you were capable of such a powerful attack Orimoto.

"You weren't listening to me!" She said in a quietly in a harsh tone. Huh, she was saying something. I don't recall hearing anything, only my thoughts.

She then took a deep breath and in a more subdued voice said, "I know I forced you here… but… but…" she then raised her voice again. "Its like totally rude not to listen, you know" she then turned her head away from me, and crossed her arms.

I sighed. "I guess I was lost in thought, I'm sorry." Apologising was the only real thing I could do. First I say too much and now I say too little. This is another reason why I try to avoid social situations.

She also sighed, looked at me and slowly shook her head. Once she was done she gave me a soft smile, "Geez, Hikigaya thats totally a bad excuse" huh, its the truth not an excuse. "But then then again, its just Hikigaya being Hikigaya , I mean you were kind of like that in middle school as well, haha" Ugh, don't reming of my middle school follies woman.

I was not really in the mood to relive painful memories so I decided it was best to change topics. "So what did you want to say?"

"Eh" her eyes widen slightly, "What did I want to say?" Don't ask me, how am i supposed to know if you didn't tell me. Although you might have told me apparently I wasn't really listening. Again I am sorry Orimoto.

"Ah" she said as she raised her right index finger and then balled it and brought it down to he left palm. "I remember now" she smiled as she said that. Go on, I'm already getting tired of this conversation.

"I was going to ask you if—"

"Sorry for the wait" before she could finish her sentence a waitress came with our orders. It looks like this topic has been pushed back once again. Whatever, I can recover some much needed energy thanks to blessed ambrosia that is coffee.

"Thank you" I said as my pastry and coffee was placed in front of me.

"Ah, thank you" said Orimoto once she got her tea.

"If you need anything else don't hesitate to ask" said the waitress as she left our table.

As soon as the waitress left I picked up my cup of coffee. Before taking a sip I softly blew on it so that it wouldn't burn my cat like tongue. Once I was satisfied with the temperature of the coffee I took a sip. Ah, bitter yet sweet, perfect. Its not as good as Max Coffee obviously but it will do for now. While I was tasting my coffee Orimoto picked up her cup of tea. She seemed satisfied but she did appear lost in thought. It looks like she is probably thinking of what to say.

I put the coffee cup down and then proceed to grab one of the two forks provided with the pastry. Why did they give two forks? Well its not my problem if the cafe is wasting its resources unnecessarily. I slowly cut a piece of the pastry and had a taste of it. Its not bad, its pretty good in fact. I should buy one more before leaving so I can give it to Komachi. Yes, this pastry will be the key in getting me more hachiman points and one up you in this endless game of points imouto-chan. Although, at this point I'm already loosing by a lot, but the momentum these points will get me will surely change the game.

"Ah, this pastry is like amazing Hikigaya!" a voice broke me out of my thoughts. Hmm, you got a pastry slice as well, I don't remember you ordering on- wait there is only one slice of pastry on our table. My one! And its smaller than what it was ten seconds ago. Also the second fork that was provided is now in Orimoto's hand. The said girl currently has a content smile on her face as she chewed on the stollen piece.

She then swallowed and said, "You have great taste Hikigaya" then she gave me a thumbs up and smiled again. Oi, woman you cant just steal someones snack without their permission. Damn raijuu's and there need to share food. If you wanted a snack to eat you could have just ordered one yourself. You didn't need to steal mine.

"yeah, yeah I have great taste" I said in sarcastic tone while trying maintain my composure. If I let my disappointment be visible then it will be like letting her win. I've already lost enough today as it is.

"Preach it!" she said. This time i scowled. Was that supposed to be joke Orimoto. If it was then it was in poor taste. Its still too soon! I'm getting flashback to the Christmas event.

"Haha like whats with the look on your face Hikigaya. Hilarious!" Great another person joins the group of people who laugh at my face.

I decided not to respond to her and just proceeded to taking another piece out of my pastry, making sure it was on opposite side from where Orimoto stole her piece. This cake really is good.

As I was savouring the piece in my mouth Orimoto spoke again, "Ah right Hikigaya…" why did you pause. She looked down like she was searching for what to say. She then looked up and said, "I … I was going to ask you if—"

"Ah, Koa-chan is that you" she was interrupted again. This screams of lazy writing. The person who interrupted her was a girl with straight black hair with blonde highlights that went up to her shoulders. She was wearing the uniform of Kaihin Sougou, like Orimoto and there was a girl behind her. The girl behind her had long brown hair, around the same length as Miuras. Both of them had that look and air to them that screamed raijuu.

"Rika-chan? Ah, and Mei-chan too. What bring you here?" Orimoto waived at them and gave them both a smile. From the outside it looked as though she was pleased to see them but if you look carefully, you can see the weariness in her eyes. I looked at the intruding raijuu's again. These girls are probably the reason Orimoto asked for my help. I think its best if I stay silent and quietly observe. If I can learn more I would get a better idea of the situation she's in (although I had a pretty good guess as to what it is) and maybe be of more use. I thought as I eyed Orimoto once again to see how she would react.

"We were looking for a place to hang " started the person called Rika.

"And like we saw Koa-chan in this cafe and had to say hii" completed the one known as Mei with a smile. Just because you see someone you know out in public doesn't mean you should greet them, especially if that person is with someone else. That just makes it awkward for everyone involved. Source, a friend of friend. If I recall the story went something like this:

 _I was walking down the road, happy cause I just bought a new game. Muh, if i take this game to class everyone will want to talk to me and I'll be super popular living the middle school dream. Yes, this game is the key to success. Hmm, why look who it is, its ******-kun and he's with someone. As his classmate I think I should greet him. This is the best way to make friends. Then I can show Komachi the great friends I have and she will really proud of her onii-chan._

 _"Hi ******-kun, how are you on this fine day". ******-kun looked at me in scrutinising manner._

 _"Do I know you?" ah, we're in the same class. Oh wait, this is a joke I see. Haha very funny ******-kun._

 _"Never mind, I'm busy" and he and his friend walked away. Hahaha, ugh._

Ugh, that friend of a friend of mine was so naive. But don't worry concerned readers I have it on good authority that this friend of friend is better now and he has learnt from his cruel past.

While I was spaced out the girls where talking about something I wasn't that interested in so I didn't bother listening. Ah, wait I'm supposed to observe them. Why do I keep getting distracted today?

"Ah, who is this?" Rika said, it seems she has finally noticed my existence. I was hopping to stay obscure for a while longer.

"Um, right. This is Hikigaya Hachiman he is my boyfriend" said Orimoto with a smile on her face. Her acting skills are impressive, if I didn't know this was fake i would have been tricked into believing her as well.

She then turned towards me still smiling and said, "And Hachi-kun these are my friends Rika-chan and Mei-chan." Hachi-kun? You are taking this a bit to far aren't you Orimoto.

"Hmm, so this is the boyfriend you were talking about" said Rika who was now giving me a scrutinising look. I gulped a bit, it looks like she was judging me.

Her glare weakened and said, "Its nice to meet you, I'm Rika" and gave me a wave. I already know your name, we were introduced like five seconds ago.

In response I simple said, "Hello" no nice to meet you, nothing extra. I will be cordial but I will not do anything unnecessary. A simple reply like that will leave Rika with no room to respond so the conversation will end. The conversation killer skill was deployed once again.

Unfortunately for me she didn't end the conversation, she just went ahead and asked, "Hmm so you go to Sobu right, do you know Hayama?" Tch, why is he so famous that even people in other schools ask about him.

Not showing my displeasure at the question I replied with, "He's my classmate" thats it, there is nothing more to our relationship, no matter what Ebina says.

"Right!" Said Orimoto with a smile, "We even went on a double date with him." What! You can't seriously be using that disastrous event as something to boast about. I narrowed my eyes at the statement but otherwise didn't react in a noticeable manner.

Both Rika and Mei on the other hand did react. Their faces showed the surprise they felt over what they just heard.

Before they could say anything Orimoto spoke again, "Speaking of dates, Hachi-kun and I are on a date right now…" as she drew to the end of her sentence she put her hand on the back of her head and smiled at them.

Rika's eyes widened a bit, "Ah right, sorry for interrupting" she then went closer to Orimoto and whispered, "You have to tell me all about it Kao-chan." That whispering barely qualifies as whispering I could here everything.

"Haha, right I will, bye Rika-chan." said Orimoto as Rika turned around.

"Bye Kao-chan, lets go Mei-chan" said Rika as she grabbed Mei to leave with her.

"Bye, Kao-chan" said Mei. Hmm, this is only the second time she spoke in the whole meeting.

* * *

 **Still in Cafe**

So those were the 'friends' she wanted to impress. The root cause of my current dilemma. On the surface they both looked like your average raijuu but I know better than to judge people from their outer appearances. So lets start with Mei, she barely said anything through out the interaction. She mostly focused on what Rika was saying and it appeared as though she only ever said something if Rika said something. Conclusion, she was the underling. She was obeying the will of 'the queen' in order to 'fit in'. Thats probably why she avoided saying anything, she didn't want to do anything that would anger 'the queen'.

Now for 'the queen' herself. Rika didn't act like our schools resident queens. While Miura and Yukinoshita were cold and fiery respectively, Rika appeared to be more calculating. How did I get to calculating you ask? Well it simple, that look she gave, the scrutinising glance. It was as though she was analysing me and trying to asses my worth to her. Like I was just a tool to be used in her quest for social dominance. If she didn't find you useful you would be cut off, thats probably why Mei was so silent. It was clear from her first impression of me that she was not impressed, I'm no expert in social procedure but don't you normally initiate first contact with a hand shake. Thats also probably why Orimoto brought up that double date with Hayama. While not exactly a lie, it was used to create an image of me being close to Hayama. Now I could be completely wrong after all the only information I have on them is what I just saw but I don't think both of them will stray too far from my first impression.

Hmm so that means, Orimoto was using my non-existent relationship with Hayama to boost 'the queens' impression of me so that she could cement her place in that group. I am not surprised that I am being used, after all this 'date' was all about me being used, but I am surprised by how intricate Orimoto's plan for me was. Raijuu's had to do so much just to be accepted. Its pretty harsh when you stop to think about. So much scheming, probably a lot back stabbing and a whole lot of fakers. Once again I have witnessed the superiority of the loner lifestyle. As a loner I don't have to worry about fitting in, which means: I don't need to scheme, I don't need to worry about trusting people and I don't need to wear a mask. The simple life of solitude is the correct path for me.

"So, those were your friends" I spoke to Orimoto, who was watching as Rika and Mei exited the cafe.

She turned to look at me and then gave me a sad smile, "Ah yes." It doesn't look like she is happy with them either. So is she planning on using them as well? Well, use and be used as they say.

I didn't respond, since there was no need to. As a result our table had a somber mood and was now silent. To distract myself from the mood of the table I decided to drink my coffee. My coffee was now warm, as result I didn't stop with one sip and I just kept drinking.

Once I was done I put my cup down and Orimoto then decided to take one more piece of my pastry. Why can't you leave my pastry alone, just get your own.

"Um, Hikigaya" I looked at her as I was finishing of what was left of my pastry, she still looked sad.

"I'm sorry" Sorry?

"What for?" I decided to voice my thought

"Well for bringing up that time" she looked down at the table once again, "and for calling you that name and for everything else"

"Its fine, don't worry about" Its not like i expected anything from you in the first place. Placing expectations on people in the end is what causes you to be disappointed or angry at them when they don't meet your expectations. Having no expectation means there is less of a need to be angry or disappointed.

Hearing my reply she perked up. That was a fast change in mood. A mischievous smile grew on her face. This can't be good, have mercy Orimoto.

"Oh, so you don't mind me calling you Hachi-kun, Hachi-kun?" My eye twitched hearing that name. Why do people keep insisting on giving me weird names. Like what even is Hikkitani, damn Tobe.

I glared at her and said, "I mind, please don't." My voice sounded harsh and left no room for any disagreement.

She recoiled hearing my voice, "Ah Yes! … I mean Roger!" and she then gave me a salute.

I just sighed at her antics.

"Whatever, I'm going home." Seeing as my food was done, the meeting with those raijuu's was done and my coffee was done, there was only one thing left for me to do. And that is go home. I'm sorry for taking so long home-chan, I hope you can forgive me.

"Ah! wait Hikigaya, I'll leave with you." We do live in near each other so I guess it won't be a problem accompanying her.

"hmpf, Do what you want." I said. If I sound to friendly she would get the wrong impression and *shiver* I could be stuck doing this once again. And regardless of what you say I'm not being Tsundere.

Oh wait, before I could leave the cafe there was still one more thing for me to do.

I need to get that pastry for my darling imouto.

* * *

 **Outside: On the Path Home**

The sun had now begun to set, as such the sky had taken an orange hue. And in the midst of this orange hue, we were walking home. Kya, I'm so excited, I can't wait to lie on my bed and play on vita-chan. My service club duties have meant that I have been neglecting, no violating the sacred tenants of the Hikigaya household. When I get home I shall repent, by playing Persona.

Accompanying me on my *fingers crossed* uneventful journey was Orimoto. Thankful, the walk so far has been silent. I was minding my business and she was minding her business. If things keep going this way I'll be home in no time. Just maybe, my luck was turning around.

"Ano, Hikigaya?" I sighed, looks I spoke too soon.

"What is it?" hopefully its not another request. Orimoto looked up to me, her face looked passive but you could see a hint of worry in it. What could you be worried about?

"I remembered what I was going to say in the cafe" She said quietly. Ah, that probably mean what she was going to say each time she got interrupted. I was slightly curious myself, I mean this topic had been started two time already so I was bound to get curious.

I looked at her and signalled for to continue with what she was saying.

"I was going to ask you" she started slowly "… I was going to ask you, if you had a girlfriend?" Huh, that question was unexpected. And are you seriously asking me this now after I completed your ridiculous request. In the hypothetical scenario of me having a girlfriend, I almost definitely would not have accepted this request. Partly because it would be wrong and partly for a fear of death.

"No, I don't"

She let out a relived sigh, smiled and softly said, "Thats a relief." She probably feared that I had one and didn't want to deal with the repercussions from said girlfriend. But luckily for her I wasn't that kind of person, or had a girlfriend. And she's known me since middle school so who did she even think would date me, of all people. The last time she insinuated something like that was at the Christmas event. Ah that means. A sudden image of the student council president appeared in my head. No. No, I can't go down that path.

A fork in the road appeared, this was the place we would seperate. But before we could seperate I had to ensure something was cleared up.

"Orimoto" I spoke and looked at her with a serious expression on my face. Seeing my face her smile dropped slightly.

"Be honest with your friends." I helped her today so that she wouldn't have to face the harshness of reality. A certain part of me still felt concerned for her so I helped her, just this once. But continuing this farce in the long term isn't helping her. It would create a relationship built on lie. A relationship between friends where bonds were never really formed, since those bonds were lies. Relationships like that were doomed to fail from the start. And when those relationships fail everyone involved is only left bitter. Thats why to truely help her I have to prevent such a farce from happening.

She looked a bit sad when she heard my words, "But… but, If… I am…" Before she can justify her need to lie I had to step in.

I smiled softly at her, if I looked too serious she would think I was just mad about her using me in her schemes. But if I smile it should hopefully signal to her that what I'm about to say is something I genuinely believe in.

"If they're truely your friends they won't leave you over something so small, a bond between friends is something far stronger." As I said those words an image of the service club appeared in my mind, I wonder why? But its ironic that someone with no friends has to lecture someone with friends about the bonds of friendship. If sensei could see me now she might cry. You might also be wondering why I was saying something so uncharacteristically positive. Well thats simple, its what the request needs right now. If she hears these words in a positive mind frame she is more likely to take it to heart. Then hopefully she wouldn't go on with this farce. And would stop bring troublesome requests my way.

I turned around walking towards the path which led to my sweet sweet home.

"In the end its your choice" with those parting I started walking down the path.

After a few steps, I heard her say something, "Thank you, Hikigaya"

I smiled but continued walking, I needed to get home after all.

 **5 minutes later**

I was now standing in front of my door. Finally, I thank you romcom gods for safely delivering me to my humble abode. The place where my bed, vita-chan and most importantly Komachi were.

I looked at my watch and sighed once again. Really I should have been here three hours ago. Why can't those raijuu's just leave me alone.

Unfortunately, my walk home was longer than expected.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? I hope you liked it. It took me lot longer than expected to write this, I found Orimoto to be challenging character to write. Please do tell me how I did.**

This is a one-shot and I don't have any real plans to take this story further, but if I do get an idea later on I might but don't expect anything. ( **A/N: Not anymore)**

 **And below you will find a couple extra scene's I thought up but I didn't think they really fit in with the flow of the story so I didn't include them in the main body but I also didn't have the heart to delete them so I just added them as extras. Also, apologies for any typo's or grammar mistakes.**

 **Now if you read some of my other fics, updates are coming. Don't worry I am still working on them and I haven't abandoned anything.**

 **Please do review, and I hope you liked this fic**

 **Hopefully you'll see me in another one of my fics. Or in the review section as the guy who keeps saying "nice chapter"**

 **Update 30/01/2020 - Extra scene 3 is new content and explains the next chapter**

 **NPwall**

* * *

 **Extra Scene 1** :

 **Hikigaya Residence**

"I'm home" I say as I entered my house. It so nice to finally be back. I'm coming for you Vita-chan just wait a little longer.

After taking of my shoes and putting on the appropriate inner wear, I entered my living room and saw Komachi lazing around on the sofa. I'm so proud of you imouto-chan, to think you would follow in my footsteps at such a young age.

Noticing my arrival, Komachi spoke lazily, "Ah, your back onii-chan" as she said that she slowly turned her head to face me.

Seeing me she sat up and asked, "Whats that bag your holding."

The bag you ask, well thats simple its the key to unlocking a lot of Hachiman points, I cooly said ,"I got you a pastry"

"Ah! Really! Thank you Onii-Chan, thats worth tons points." Finally a win for Hachiman.

She then got up to grab the bag. Once she had the bag her eyes lit up, it looked as though a light bulb turned on in her head "Did club end early today? Ah! And did you go on date with Yui-chan or Yukino-chan Huh! Huh!"

Huh, how did you jump to that conclusion. But I guess it makes some sense. This is the time I usually come home when everything is normal at the service club. So, if you had no other information it would make sense to assume the club was let out early for me to have had the time to go to a cafe and buy a pastry. But I could totally go to a cafe on my own Komachi, don't look down on your brother. Ah. Actually, now that I think about it, cafe's are usually crowded and filled with raijuu's. I would only go to one if I was forced to. The only people who could force me at this time was Yukinoshita, Yuigahama and Komachi herself. That was good detective work Komachi but in this case you were completely wrong.

"Ah no, club was cancelled today" I started by answering her first question. Its important for her to know the facts in order to get a better grasp on how she went wrong.

But, before I could continue she spoke in an excited voice, "So, it was only the date then. I'm so proud of you onii-chan! But wait there's only one person who could cancel club. Kya! Does that mean you went on a date alone with Yukino-chan, can I call her Onee-chan now" as she talked she got closer and closer, as much as I love you Komachi please respect your onii-chans personal space.

What are you saying Komachi! Stop getting lost in your delusions, that ice demon would rather die than go on a date with me. I need to fix this before she says more troublesome things.

"Wait, wait Komachi. I didn't go on a date with Yukinoshita or Yuigahama. I just went to a cafe and tried a pastry and thought you might like it. So being the good Onii-chan I am I decided to buy it." I smiled and nodded at the last part. It is the duty of the older sibling to ensure their younger sibling is happy after all.

Hearing my reply she backed away from me, folded her arms and looked at me with squinted eyes, "My onii-chan would never go to a cafe for no reason, who are you?"

Ugh, that hurts, how can you not recognise your own brother. Even if I seemed a little out of character you should be able to recognise me. Ugh i fell like crying.

"It was request" I decided to supply.

"But didn't you just say your club got canceled" she pressed on.

"It was a personal request, not one for the club" her eyes widened a bit when she heard that.

"You're not doing something shady again, are you onii-chan" she said with a slight glare directed at me. I'm touched with your concern Komachi but I'm committed to not using my old methods. If I can I will avoid hurting those close to me for no reason.

"No, no don't worry. It was nothing like that just me helping an old acquaintance" I said in order to reduce her concerns. It is also probably best to avoid mentioning Orimoto, if she heard that i helped her Komachi would only be concerned.

Unfortunately, she wasn't satisfied with my answer and her glare hardened.

"You're hiding something aren't you?"

She asked but before I could respond to her question she spoke once again but this time in a disappointed tone, "Whatever, you can tell me if you want onii-chan. Komachi is not going to force you." She gave one final glare, turned and went to her room with the bag in hand.

Ah, scary. Why is Komachi so scary?

* * *

 **Extra Scene 2:**

 **Club Room**

I was now sitting in the service club room, in my usual place with a light novel in my hand. Unfortunately for me Yukinoshita was done with her family business and Yuigahama had successfully appeased the fire queen. As a result the club was running as usual today. I could cry, my story really is so sad: my day off was ruined and I had to work.

Since the club was running as normal, my two club mates were also continuing in their usual antics.

"Yukinon! I missed you soooo much" said Yuigahama as she hugged Yukinoshita. It was only one day Gahama-chan how could you even begin to miss her. Despite thinking such harsh things, the sight before me does warm my heart. Seeing two separated lovers being united once again. This scene is so moving.

"Service club activities were only suspended for one day Yuigahama-san. I do appreciate your sentiment but there is no need to be so close." Said Yukinoshita with a smile but she made no effort to push Yuigahama away. You don't need to be so tsundere Yukinoshita, just be honest with your feelings. I'm confident everyone here will be pleased. Hehehe.

"Yeah, but even if it was one day I still missed you. Oh!" she then let go Yukinoshita and turned to me and said, "I missed you as well Hikki." as she said that her face got a bit red. Don't say such embarrassing things Yuigahama, if you keep saying stuff like that I might just fall for you.

Despite my face now being red, I made an effort to keep my voice calm. "We're in the same class you know"

"Mou, I know that baka!" she said and pouted as she returned to her seat. I'm just making you remember, you are a bit of an airhead after all.

Once she sat down she once again turned to me with a smile on her face. "So what did you do yesterday Hikki?" I'm surprised you didn't just assume I went straight home. I mean thats what I would have done if the romcom gods didn't interfere.

Before I could respond Yukinoshita scoffed, "Hmpf. Why would you assume someone like Hikilazy-kun would do anything, Yuigahama-san?" She then looked at me and gave me her usual smile, "Why knowing him he would have lied on his bed and on done all sorts of disgusting things." Hey! playing on vita-chan is not disgusting, take that back.

Much to the surprise of Yukinoshita, I simply smiled in reply. Yes, this time victory is mine. This time I won, because you're wrong Yukinoshita. Hahahaha, I laughed like a mad man in my head. The only price I had to pay for this win was to do Orimoto's troublesome request. Ugh, wait going through all that isn't worth one forgettable banter win with Yukinoshita. Damn it, I lost again.

"Whats with that creepy smile, Hikipervert-kun" said Yukinoshita as covered her chest. I didn't even do anything or say anything. This is isn't fair, I tell you.

However, before I could respond Isshiki opened the door and quickly ran to me. Huh, what is it this time? And I'm sure there was no need to run in like that.

"Senpaii! What is the meaning of this?" She started loudly, startling myself and my club mates. Huh, what is the meaning of what, I have no idea what you are talking about Isshiki.

"I mean, I know I told you those practise dates were educational" she started speaking quickly, but upon hearing the words date my club mates shot me a cold enquiring glare. Ugh, don't look at me like that.

To stop any further damage I tried to interrupt her, "Isshiki" the key word was tried.

"but I didn't think you would use it so quickly" she continued. What is she taking about, I have no idea.

"Isshiki!" I said more forcefully this time she broke out of her ramblings and looked at me in surprise.

"I don't know what your talking about" I had to make it clear I don't know what she is saying. With this she should be able to clarify otherwise I would assume somethings and she would assume other things and whole bunch of misunderstanding would be created. Which would of course lead to more unnecessary and troublesome problems. To save my self work in the future I had to make my position clear in the present.

Hearing my statement, Isshiki paused and took a deep breath. Probably to calm herself down. She then looked me with a confident look on her face. Well done Iroha-chan, I'm routing for you. Ask any question and I shall answer to the best of my abilities (as long as it doesn't require work, lol).

"Senpai, why were you with that girl from Kahin Sougou?"

My eyes widened at the statement. So that's what she was talking about. Her previous rambling now made more sense. I briefly looked at my club mates and both of them looked at me shocked.

"What is she talking about Hikigaya-kun" said Yukinoshita, her voice making it clear that she demanded an explanation.

"Yeah, who is she Hikki?" Yuigahama also stepped in, wanting to know more.

"She was my classmate in middle school …" I started but before I could continue Yuigahama interrupted me.

"You…You mean that girl from that time" both Yuigahama and Yukinoshita shot me angry glares. That time being the double date incident. Now I don't know what Hayama told them but Orimoto and my fellow service club members seemed cordial in the Christmas event and the Valentines event so why are they giving me such angry glares?

I looked down in an effort to hide from it, "Yes" was my response. I can't leave it at that I need to say more before they misunderstand.

But once again before I could elaborate, Isshiki spoke up, "I saw them in a cafe, senpai's." Ah, wait you are only adding fuel to the fire.

"And I heard the girl call senpaii her boyfriend." Ah! A feeling of dread went over me when I heard what Isshiki said. I don't think I'm going to make it home alive, I here by decree all my worldly belongings should pass on to Komachi.

"BOYFRIEND!" Shouted Yuigahama as she stood up with her chair falling to the ground.

Yukinoshita looked down, her hand lying on her lap, curled into a fist. "Is what she saying true Hi-ki-gaya-kun" she said in the coldest voice I've ever heard.

"Its not!" I started. I was also now also standing. I had to clear up this misunderstanding before it was too late.

"But I heard it Senpaii" Said Isshiki once again, ugh stop interrupting. If you let me finish we wouldn't be in this situation right now.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down, while everyone in the room continued to glare at me.

"Its not what you think it is" I said in a calm voice. Hopefully, they choose to listen to the truth.

"Then what exactly is it" said Yukinoshita in harsh voice.

I sighed, "She asked me to pretend to be her boyfriend" I said it before if small things can lead to a relationship breaking then it wasn't real relationship to begin with. I'm more confident that what we have here in the service club is real, and is strong. So I will be genuine. And if I'm wrong… well I'm already used to the life of a loner.

"And why would she do that?" asked Yukinoshita, looks like she is leading this inquisition.

"She wanted to impress her friends…" I started but once again I was interrupted. Why won't people let me finish.

"Like anyone would be impressed with you" said Yukinoshita

"Look, I don't know what she was thinking but thats what she told me." I said, I'm hoping my voice shows them the sincerity of my answer. Because it is the truth.

"Why…Why did you even agree Hikki?" said Yuigahama, she was looking down but her question told me she believed me. Thank you Yuigahama.

"I didn't want to but she convinced me" damn those puppy dog eyes.

"She convinced you?" said Yukinoshita with an arched eyebrow

"Uh, yeah" I said lamely. I'm not going to reveal my weakness to puppy dog eye's, knowing them they will definitely abuse it.

The room was quiet after that. All three of them looked like they were mulling over what I have said. But the tension from before was still as thick as ever.

"If I had a girlfriend I wouldn't go out of my way to hide her from all of you" after all outside Komachi the people in this room are who I'm closest to.

They all looked at me still conflicted.

To ease the mood I said in joking manner, "Besides why are you all acting so concerned."

Hearing what I said they all blushed and started rambling.

Yukinoshita was the only one to give me a coherent answer , "Don't misunderstand Hikigaya-kun, I'm not concerned about you I'm concerned about the girl, who knows what sorts of depraved things you would do to her."

Stop treating me like some sort of pervert. I smiled but at least the mood has somewhat recovered.

* * *

 **Extra Scene 3:**

 **Yukinoshita's Apartment :**

I entered my apartment and closed the door behind me. A frown formed on my face as I walked into my living room. Thinking back on the days events exasperated said frown.

Why must he act that way. Why must he always go so far for a request. Why must he always ignore the feelings of those close to him.

Ahem, not that I'm saying I'm close to him or anything of that sort but hypothetically speaking if i were to be close to him I'm sure seeing the way he acted today would certainly cause me great distress. Of course all of this is purely hypothetical and not my actual feelings on the matter.

Before I could give the subject more thought I was interrupted by an annoying bubbly figure.

"Yukino-chan, welcome home. Nee-san missed you soo much" said my sister as she approached me with a fake smile.

I'm not really in the mood for this today nee-san, "Weren't you supposed to go home yesterday" I said with a glare on my face

"Oh so cold, Yukino-chan, how can you be so mean to you older sister" she said and made it seem like she was crying but without the tears

I only stared at her and shook my head before deciding it was time to head to my room and change out of my school clothes. However before I could I noticed that my sisters eyes had narrowed.

"Ohh, is something troubling you Yukino-chan"

I gulped, it looks like she has seen through me.

"Is it perhaps something do with a certain Hikigaya-kun" my eyes widened slightly at the statement, sometimes I forget just how perceptive my sister can be.

"Now, now Yukino-chan don't look so down, just tell your Onee-san your problems and she'll help you"

I looked at her in disbelief. After all these years do you honestly expect me to believe that Nee-san. But perhaps because the matter concerns him she might take action. He always seems to act whenever she says something to him. It honestly annoys me a lot, seeing as I'm his club president. Perhaps in this instance she'll push him away from his brazen attitude. But the question is can I trust her. Will she do what I expect her to do. Can she be used by me.

Nodding my head I made my decision and stared at my sister.

"He agreed to do a troublesome request" I said

"Hmm, and what was the request"

"He agreed to be someones fake boyfriend"

My sisters eyes widened in surprise, "Hmm I would have thought you wouldn't agreed to those sorts requests"

"It seems he got this request on his own time" for someone who supposedly hates to work he sure likes to a lot of work when he has no need to.

My sister looked at me and smile crept on her lips.

"Hehe, Hikigaya-kun always finds a way to stay interesting" she whispered to her self and then looked up to me.

"Tell me more Yukino-chan, tell your Nee-san every last detail" she said as her smile grew

I hope this works the way I want it to work.

* * *

 **A/N: Yukinoshita Haruno has joined the battle.**

 **This is a small teaser to explain what is to come.**

 **This is thanks to all the reviews that where asking for more. I honestly didn't think there was more I could add but then I this idea popped up. What would happen if Haruno found out about this? (Derived from the review of a fan) The answer to that question is in the upcoming next chapter.**

 **Its also now 2020 and if you are reader of my other fics, you might know what that means. Its now been 2 years so its time for the promised 2 year update to those stories.**

 **See you all in the next chapter.**

 **NPwall**


	2. Haruno

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU**

* * *

 **A/N: This is it, the much awaited second chapter to the story that was originally going to be a one shot. Hope you all like it.**

 **Thanks again for all the reviews, follows and favs its what made this chapter possible. Without them I almost certainly would have just let this story be a one-shot.**

 **I don't know if there is going to be more, beyond an additional chapter, but if there is its going to end up following the theme of Hikigaya's walk home being interrupted for some reason or the other. Future chapter might not even follow this canon.**

 **Anyway enough of me rambling on, hope you enjoy this chapter and please do let me know what you think. Also FYI this chapter is set a week after the events of the previous chapter.**

* * *

 **Outside:**

I closed my eyes as I exited the school. Why does the sun have to be so bright and why does it have to be so strong? Hmm, I have this strange feeling, its kind of like I've said this before. Well its not that important, if I did say it before then it just puts emphasis on how valid my questions were. Its what makes the summer one of the more painful seasons. The brightness and the warmth of the sun attracts the raijuus like moths to a flame. They use the pretext of "good weather" to hangout, mess around and enjoy their so called youth. Even someone as lonesome as I haven't been spared from the curse of this "good weather". Yuigahama has been using it as an excuse to increase the number unnecessary excursions over the last week. I could have said no but well. Ahem. Ah, the events of last week have eliminated my ability to say no. My club mates definitely would not accept no for an answer regardless of my reason. After all if I could accept Orimoto's ridiculous request then I could accept their requests for me to accompany them. I knew it was a bad idea accepting her request. Look at what has happened to me as result, curse my darn onii-chan instincts.

Thankfully today was not like the other days of the last week because Yukinoshita once again had a family commitment. I wonder if everything is alright, from what little I know of Yukinoshita, I do know she doesn't like attending her family functions and would only do so if she had no choice. With her having to attend two family event in two weeks, I get the feeling her mother has something big planned. So far Yukinoshita hasn't appeared concerned but if she does ask for my help then I guess I will do what I can. It's definitely not because I have any feeling for her or anything like that. After all despite being forced into the service club I still have a duty to help the club president when she needs help. I'm totally not being a tsundere.

To add to Yukinoshita's commitments, the fire queen also decided to rein in her wayward subjects. The subject being Yuigahama who in insisting the service club hang out more ended up neglecting her own clique. It seems Miura had enough and wanted Yuigahama to hang out with the clique once again. Hehe, thank you gods of romantic comedies for once the raijuu's insistence on hanging out has worked out in my favour. Just thinking of the text she sent me brought a smile to my face rather than the usual annoyance I had at her poor language skills.

 _Yuigahama:sry Hikki cnt go, Yumiko want t hang_ _(_ ｡ _•́_ ︿ _•̀_ ｡ _)_

 _Hikigaya: ?_

 _Hikigaya: What are you trying to say woman speak japanese_

 _Yuigahama:_ （＞ _д_ ＜） _meanie (_ ⋋▂⋌ _)_

 _Yuigahama: Yumiko wants to hang out so can't go to to club_ ╮ _(_ ＾▽＾ _)_ ╭

 _Hikigaya: I see, you should just talk like that so people can actually understand_

 _Yuigahama: Only you can't undorstn Hikki_ _Yuigahama: Normsl ppl cdn undfestn_

 _What on earth did she just type. Honestly this girl._

 _Hikigaya: Whatever. Thanks for telling me_

I really was thankful, because that text meant I now had no reason to go to the service club room today and could finally participate in the activities of my one true club. The go home club. Hehehe, Komachi don't worry onii-chan is finally coming home early and we can finally watch Precure together again. I can already imagine her reaction:

 _"Yay Onii-chan's home early today" said Komachi as she excitedly made her way towards me._

 _"Hehe, I bet that reaction was worth a lot of Komachi points onii-chan" she said with a smile._

 _I smiled in response, "Yes, yes Komachi is the best imouto in the whole world. Hehe, that is also worth a lot of Hachiman points"_

 _Hearing my response imaginary Komachi's smile dropped and she recoiled with a look of disgust on her face. Eh, wait you can't do that this is a made up scenario that's in my head. Why do even my happy thoughts also have to so dark. No this isn't right I can still fix this scenario. For Komachi I can't give up._

 _Her smile returned to her face, "So why did you come home so early onii-chan"_

 _I opened my mouth to answer but before I could she voiced her hypothesis on the matter._

 _"Could it be. Did onii-chan miss Komachi so much, onii-chan skipped club just to see me earlier than normal"_

 _Not quiet but that does make me sound like a better brother so I'll answer in the positive, I'm sure it will get me a lot Hachiman points._

 _But before I could answer imaginary Komachi continued, "Onii-chan, while I appreciate your feeling I must respectfully decline you should just go back to the club"_

 _Eh, what once again. That didn't even sound like something Komachi would say if anything it sounded like something that would come out of Isshiki's mouth. I took a closer at the imaginary Komachi in front of me and finally noticed it._

 _Komachi wasn't standing in front of me, it was Isshiki._

 _Geh, how could this be, how did that troublesome kouhai worm herself into what was meant to be happy scenario in my head. Uhh this is just making me feel depressed._

Getting out my head the depressed feeling from earlier had a visible effect on me as I sunk my head slightly. It may have even made my eyes look more rotten as I noticed that people walking near me started giving me a wider berth. Hmm, could it be, could I have unlocked my 109th skill. But thinking about it this skill interferes with one of my most important skills, stealth Hikki. For people to give me wide berth they must acknowledge me, which means stealth Hikki will no longer be affective. The trade off simply isn't worth it, stealth Hikki is far too important to give up. I guess I'll just have to forget this new skill.

As for that scenario from earlier, it must have turned out that way because of all the stress from this weeks activities. Yes stress, after all stress is known to have terrible affects on ones mental and physical health. The real Komachi would absolutely never say anything like that to me. Whoa now that I think about, especially after having felt it first hand, the effects of stress are truely terrifying. Making someone as cute as Komachi seems so scary in my head, truely stress is terrifying. I'll need to use today to make sure I recover fully, I can't let myself have anymore scary visions or else I might never be able to face Komachi again.

As for why Isshiki appeared, well I guess its because she has been the instigator of all my troubles recently. She was the one who saw me with Orimoto. She was the one who informed the club of said events, hence my current predicament. It's not that crazy to think that she would now start appearing in my nightmares. Or in this case daymares. Yes, that must be the reason it can't be anything else. Nope can't think of anything else.

As I was thinking that, I noticed that I was approaching a crossing so I slowed down and looked up slowly. As I looked up I saw something truly terrifying, far far worse than the earlier scenario.

Standing on the other side of the road was someone who could perhaps be described as a demon.

Who could I be describing you ask, well the answer to that question was terrifyingly easy. Standing on the other side of the road was the elder Yukinoshita sister, Yukinoshita Haruno. She was wearing a similar outfit to what she wore for the summer camp last year. From the looks of it, she seemed like she was going to be meeting with someone. Which is good for me, so if all goes well I should be able to escape unscathed.

Unfortunately, the worst had happened. It looked like she had noticed me. As she noticed me, a smile quickly appeared on her face, a smile that sent a shiver up my spine. She then sent me small wave. In response I offered a quick nod.

The light turned green, meaning I now had to crossover to the other side. So I started walking, strangely she stayed put as if she was waiting for me to reach her. I'd rather avoid dealing with her today so I decided I would just walk past her. After all I already nodded towards her which meant I had already fulfilled my social obligations.

Once I passed her, I felt a hand grab my left arm.

"Mou, so mean Hikigaya-kun, how can you just ignore me like that" she said with a fake pout as I turned towards her.

"Hello" I said dryly and tried to pull my hand free but she didn't let go.

Her smile grew a bit wider at my actions.

"Now, now Hikigaya-kun don't be in such a hurry"

"Hmm, well I was just trying to be considerate. It looks like you are going to be meeting with someone" Reminding her of her obligations should grant me the keys to my freedom.

"Oh, I didn't know you could be such a gentleman Hikigaya-kun" she said as she brought her free hand to her face, pretending to hide a blush.

Seeing that I wasn't giving her a response she continued with what appeared to be a thoughtful expression on her face, "Well you are right, I was planning on meeting someone"

There it is, the light at the end of the tunnel. But strangely her grip on my arm didn't loosen.

"I see, well if you let go of me then I'll be on my way"

"Ah, but I can't do that" I narrowed my eyes at that statement, "For you see Hikigaya-kun the someone I'm planning on meeting is … you" as she said that a sweet smile appeared on her face.

My eyes widened.

NANI! I don't recall agreeing to meet her. Whats she playing at and shouldn't she be at the same event Yukinoshita's at.

Ignoring my confusion, Haruno wrapped her arm around my arm and started dragging me along with her.

"Come on Hikigaya-kun, I have lots I want to talk about" she said in sickeningly sweet voice.

Ergh, I can already feel my face heat up and my heart beat rise at her actions.

Why gods of romantic comedies, why must this happen to me. Why can't I just have one normal walk home.

* * *

 **5 Minutes Later**

It's been five minutes. Five minutes of awkward silence. Normally, I like silence, I revel in silence. You could even say that I was born it, moulded by it. I didn't hear normie speak until I was already a high schooler by then it was nothing to me but deafening. The silence betrays you because it belongs to … Ah wait no. *Cough**Cough* I was relapsing. I shuddered a bit, I can't let that happen. Those dark days are well and truly behind me. Lest I end up like him. As I think that an image of a certain blade master general appears in my head. I shook my head. No, I must stay strong. No more chunni delusions.

Now where was I … . Yes it had been five minutes of awkward silence. I didn't say anything because of my fear. She had a habit of turning what I say or using what I say for her own purposes. So for my own safety and sanity I chose to give in and remain silent while she made the first move. Through all of this she was still clinging on to my arm as she smiled, as if she were content. I could tell that there was something hidden away in that smile, like the usual smile she had. But there was something different about this smile. I couldn't quite make out what it was that different about her smile today but knowing her it wasn't going to be good, for me that is. Yes, I always had a bad feeling around her but now that feeling has been heightened.

The people around us were staring, I could feel the burning looks off jealousy and confusion from all the males we passed. All this attention was making me even more uncomfortable than I already was. Attention was the enemy of the loner, that was why loners world over had developed ways to avoid unnecessary attention that was placed on them. That was why I had developed the skill stealth Hikki. That was why … um, what's her name again Kawa-something. No. I think it had something to do with a motorcycle, Yamaha? No can't be. Ah wait she's the sister of that insect. That was why the insects older sister had her fearsome aura and why Zaimokuza had his disgusting aura. But all of that would be useless if you were around someone who naturally attracted attention, especially when you were around someone like Yukinoshita Haruno.

So, it was a two pronged attack. Weakening my mental defences by abusing the fact that I was a healthy teenaged boy and a loner who disliked attention. But what could she want that would require her to go through all this effort to weaken my mental defences. I must admit I am slightly curious, but as they say curiosity killed the cat and I like my cats lazy and alive. So in preparation for what was to come, I started preparing my self mentally, raising the walls around my mind. You could even say my mind was like a fortress preparing it self for a long and drawn out siege.

As I was thinking that Haruno slowed down and turned towards me

"You know, I thought you would have protested more or at least asked what I was doing" she said. I narrowed my eyes. Did she want me to protest and struggle. Was she a sadist? Ah now that I think about it after hearing the stories Yukinoshita told me about her childhood, Haruno might actually be a sadist. Kaa-san forgive me for I have gotten myself involved with those dangerous people you told me to stay away from.

"It would have taken a lot of effort, and looking at past precedent I know all that effort would have been for naught, so why bother" my reply made the smile on her face grow larger.

"Hehe, I should have expected that from you Hikigaya-kun but aren't you wondering why I'm doing this" It looks like she wants me to ask. In which case I obviously am not going to ask. My walls are up Haruno don't think it will be so easy to bring them down.

I shrugged my shoulders, or well tried to. The strong grip she had on my arm prevented me from completing the shrug on one of my shoulders.

"Ignorance is bliss" was my reply. I don't truely believe those words, after all if I knew what she wanted I would have been able to plan a strategy to escape my current predicament. But I don't think it's a good idea to completely go along with what she's planing. Especially, if she wants me to set up a flag for the next event. So since she want me to ask, I won't be asking.

She smiled and said, "Ah, I see. But you know Hikigaya-kun, if ignorance is bliss, there should be more happy people". Oi, don't try and pass up Victor Cousin's words as your own. But you know, you're not the only one who can pass of a famous philosophers words as their own.

I scoffed at her "Ah but you see Yukinoshita-san, to live is to suffer, to survive is to find some meaning in the suffering" Of course there isn't going to be more happy people when life itself is bitter. Being ignorant at most would only make life less bitter. But would never truly make you happy.

She giggled but then started laughing, "Hahaha, I should have know you were a fan of Nietzsche"

After calming down she looked at me again. Her face had a serious expression, "Very well, you win I'll just tell you. You see Hikigaya-kun I want you to be my boyfriend"

Eh!

Her words were like a trebuchet to the castle of my mind. NANI! My face went red, I could feel my heartbeat increase. No calm down. This is Haruno, she's up to something don't fall for it.

I calmed myself down and tried to put on a passive expression. "Hmm, why would I want to that"

As if guesting my answer, she pouted. "Ah, that's so mean Hikigaya-kun. But I only need you to be my pretend boyfriend"

Pretend boyfriend? Alarm bells started going off in my mind. No, she couldn't know about that could she? How would she have even found out about that.

I frowned.

"Please Hikigaya-kun, think of this as a request"

"The service club doesn't take those kinds of requests"

"Ah, but a certain birdie told me that you take personal requests of this nature" her smile grew a bit wider as she put me in checkmate.

Damn it! She knows, damn you Orimoto. If I hadn't accepted your request, if I hadn't given in to those puppy dogs eyes I would have been fine. I would have gone home early last week and today without incident but now I'm trapped. If I say no, she would almost certainly tell Yukinoshita who might tell Yuigahama. It would make them think I lied, that I wasn't being genuine, that there is something more going on with Orimoto. All of which simply isn't true. So I had no choice.

I sighed and said "Fine, I'll do it"

"Yay, now lets go on a date boyfriend-kun"

She started to make her move but before she could take her first step, against my best judgment I asked her. "Why do you even want to do this"

She brought up her hand to her face, resting one finger on her chin and looked at me in a thoughtful manner.

"Hmm, but didn't you say ignorance is bliss"

Geh, using my own words against me, I knew I should have remained silent. Silence is my ally after all, ah no I can't go down that road again.

"Oh also remember to call me Haruno, we can't have people getting suspicious Ha~Chi~Man" she said with a cutesy smile.

Ugh, what have I gotten myself in to this week. Next time I see demon across the road I will be walking the other way.

Sorry, Komachi but it looks like Oni-chan is going to be eaten by this demon.

Where is the demon slayer corps when you need them!

* * *

 **Cafe**

In the end it seemed that Haruno wanted to go to a cafe. The cafe she took me to seemed awfully familiar. But I think that's because all places like this give off a certain off putting vibe. A vibe that attracts all the normies. Which is why I try hard to avoid places such as this. The only other reason for the familiarity must be because Yuigahama may have dragged Yukinoshita and I here in the past week. I can't really think of any other reason for why I would be familiar with a trendy cafe.

This situation is eerily similar to what happened to me last week. I suspect that was what Haruno was trying to achieve. She was showing me that she had eyes everywhere and using the predicament I found myself in last week for her own amusement. As we approached a table I couldn't help but think that this is the second time in seven days that I've been in the exact same situation. Whoever came up with this scenario why can't you be more original and stop repeating the same scenarios with different people. **(A/N: Never! You're asking for trouble now Hikigaya, at this rate you may be stuck in a cafe with Sagamai)**. A sudden shiver went down my spine. It must be because of the temperature difference between the cooled cafe and the blazing hot outside.

We sat down on a table near the exterior window of the cafe. The furniture in this cafe wouldn't have looked out of place if it was found in a cafe in Paris. And the clientele certainly looked like people who chose this cafe due to the Parisian decor. Meaning they were all couples. *Shiver* Why must Haruno go so far too torment me. Why did I even agree to Orimoto's request. This is why I keep saying to work is to lose. You do any sort of work once, the people around you will take notice and may even feign praise. But that is all a ploy so that you lower your guard and then they shove off their work on to you saying things like, "I could never do it as well as you Senpai" or "Senpai, you did it so well last time, so you can do it again" causing you to agree to take on more and more work, before you know it you'll end up buried in work with out anytime to play on Vita-chan! I shuddered truly the working world is scary, which is why I refuse to be a regular corporate slave and am actively trying to pursue the career path of being a house-husband. Hmm wait, why did all those sayings have Senpai in them? Ah, no no damn it I've already fallen into the trap, damn you Isshiki.

"Ha~chi~man, you know when you're on a date its important for the guy to start a conversation" said Haruno with sickeningly sweet smile.

"Hmm, you were the one who invited me and dragged me here so if anything you should start and in the first place this isn't a date"

"Huh, but you went on a date with that other girl" she said with a pout. That won't work on me.

I looked out the window and lazily said, "It wasn't a date then either. The best way to describe it would be a business meal" yes a business meal, after all I was on duty fulfilling a request.

She then leaned over the table, her face alarmingly close to mine and with a bashful expression said," Then would you … con-consider this a date"

She then looked me in the eyes and with a sultry voice said, "for~me". Agh, I could feel my face heating up and my heart rate increasing rapidly. This was certainly a powerful attack and if I were anyone else I would have given in and fallen for her on the spot. But I'm me and I know the person in front of me is Yukinoshita Haruno. All of this is an act and I won't be falling for it.

I kept my expression neutral and said, "No"

She pouted and sat back on her seat. "Mou, you're no fun. At times like this you should go with the flow you know"

Drily I replied, "I don't know" and I don't want to know.

She smiled at me and then said, "So, Hachiman I am curious" she paused and her smile dropped and her eyes looked at me sharply. What are you curios about and why are you still calling me by my first name.

She opened her mouth again but before she could say anything a waitress approached us, but because we were otherwise engaged we failed to notice.

"Sorry for the wait, here is the menu and here are a couple of glasses of water"

Hmm, that voice, it sounds really familiar. I looked up at the waitress and my eyes widen seeing who it was.

She was currently looking at Haruno so it doesn't look like she had noticed me yet. I need to look away before she recognises me but as I was thinking that she turned towards me and it was clear she recognised me instantly, since her eyes widened as well.

"Hi-Hikigaya!"

Ugh, why does this have to happen to me. I'm a loner who tries hard to stay away from people in general but somehow I got sucked into this harem light novel scenario. What, am I the dense protagonist surrounded by a bunch of cute girls all striving for my affection lol. Haha, as if, sometimes my jokes are exceptionally funny.

Looking up at the waitress, I nervously reply, "Y-yo, Orimoto"

"Hmm, do you know this girl Ha~ch~man" interrupted Haruno smiling as she said my name, before either Orimoto or I could say anything else. Why did you even bother asking that, I know you already know this girl, you must have planned this all out from the beginning. She almost certainly knew that Orimoto worked here and that her shift was now, this can't have a coincidence.

Looking at Haruno I said, "Yes, yes I do"

Orimoto looked at Haruno and then looked at me and then spoke to me, "Hikigaya, Um is this… Ano am I … is she … are you on a date?" after trying to say something for a while she decided to finish it with a question. Well luckily the answer to that question is easy enough and should help in clearing the air.

Just when I thought things were getting back under control, Haruno had to come and ruin it. Orimoto looked at me again, her expression made it clear she wanted an explanation. Why do I feel I'm not going to survive to the end of the day. Komachi please, burn my computer the world doesn't need to know what was on it.

I turned my head and looked at Haruno and drily said, "No, this isn't a date you just dragged me here"

She looked at me disappointed, it was as if I was a child being scolded by his teacher. "Tch tch tch" she waived her index finger in front of my face as she said that. "Don't you know Hachiman, when a boyfriend and a girlfriend meet at a cafe by themselves it is always considered a date. Now I know you aren't the most socially adept person but I would have thought you at least knew that much" Moments like this made me realise that despite their differences Haruno and Yukinoshita are both indeed sisters. Is it a Yukinoshita family trait to be able to put someone down without a second thought.

"But don't worry One-chan will teach you everything you need to know" the last part was said in a suspiciously seductive tone. Eh, don't say that you'll make people think I have an older sister fetish, which I certainly don't.

"Eh, but," Orimoto started and then looked at me "Hikigaya you said you didn't have a girlfriend" I don't, why does she believe Haruno so easily, she literally tried to pull the same trick when we got reacquainted.

She then the turned to Haruno and bowed deeply, "I'm sorry, I wouldn't have asked Hikigaya-kun if I knew" wait, what do you mean? You said that you were already telling people the two of us were dating. Are you saying I didn't need to put up with that whole charade?

Haruno looked at Orimoto and narrowed her eyes, "Oh, so you're the other woman I have been hearing about"

Orimoto's eyes widened as she heard that and bowed again. I need to step in before Haruno takes it too far but before I could Haruno looked at me with a sharp gaze. Then sighed and looked at me softly. What?

"I understand Hachiman, I always was worried that someone like you would want a younger woman" what? "but I believe that what we have is real, that we have a connection that we … that we are genuine" what? "because of that I'm willing to let your affair go" now we're married? "as long as you promise me that it was a one time thing, so that we can renew are passions for each other once again"

My face was red, Orimoto looked like she was getting ready to apologise once again and run away. Even I have to admit that performance was amazing, if I didn't know the whole story I would have been sold completely. She made it seems that she was a loving and caring girlfriend while I was a womanising scum. I need to take control of this situation now before its too late.

I looked at Orimoto and said, "She's joking, we're not …" but before I could continue Haruno interrupted me.

Now with a look of hurt appearing on her face, "You think our relationship is joke" she looked like she was about to cry.

Orimoto looked at me as if I was garbage, "Hikigaya"

"She's joking" I repeated and looked at Haruno and pleaded "Please stop"

Luckily it looked like she had had her fun because the sad expression was replaced with a smile as she started laughing.

"Ah, that was fun but it would have been more fun if you played a long Hikigaya-kun" I don't think it would ever be fun to play along with you.

"Eh, so you aren't dating" said Orimoto after taking a moment figure everything out.

Haruno smiled at her and said, "What do you think"

Deciding against letting anymore misunderstandings fester I said, "No, no we're not." I don't think I would be able to survive for more than a day if I was.

Orimoto looked relieved and quietly murmured something that sounded like that's good. But that probably isn't right.

"So are you going to take our orders" said Haruno with a bored look on her face.

"Eh, ah yes, yes of course. What would you like to have"

We gave her our orders and she bowed once again and left to the kitchen.

Haruno then looked at me and said, "So Hikigaya-kun was interested in her huh"

Ugh, stop digging up old trauma woman.

I chose to stay silent.

* * *

 **Still in cafe**

We were still in the cafe with cups of coffee now in front of us. A different waitress came to deliver our order. Which made sense, if I were in Orimoto's shoes I wouldn't have wanted to have to deal with that whole mess once again, Heck if I could I would have ran out as soon as I could because I definitely did not want to have to deal with Haruno again. Speaking of Haruno, she was now just browsing her phone while intermittently taking sips of her coffee. Thankfully it looks like she had gotten whatever amusement she had wanted to get out of this trip. Hopefully I would soon be allowed to go home to my darling imouto. Wait for me Komachi, Onii-chan is almost home.

Unfortunately it seemed that my wishful thinking had led to me inadvertently setting of a flag, because as soon as those hope full thoughts entered my head the sound of a familiar female voice entered my ears.

"Hikio?" Damn it, this is what I get for thinking positively.

Looking up I saw Miura looking at me questioningly, next to her was Yuigahama who hadn't yet turned around so she hadn't spotted me yet.

"Eh, Hikio?" said Yuigahama as she turned around and looked in my direction thereby spotting me. "Ah Hikki! You're here as well." she said excitedly and started walking towards me and then stopped noticed the woman sitting across from me.

"Ara, ara if it isn't Gahama-chan" said Haruno as she looked up from her phone noticing Yuigahama. Would it be so hard for you to just call her by her real name.

Yuigahama tensed up and said, "Haruno-san and Hikki" her gaze lingered on me, questioning my presence with Haruno of all people.

"Haruno-san? Ah you are Yukinoshita's sister" said Miura not noticing the tension in Yuigahama's stance. I'm pretty sure the two of you have met before. But perhaps because it was so long ago she didn't remember.

Haruno looked over at Miura and smiled and said, "Yukinoshita Haruno yahallo" with a wave. Hmm maybe I'm the only one with a great memory. I mean Remembrance of Hikki is one of my 108 skills so obviously I would be great at remembering thing. Hmm remembrance of Hikki, stealth Hikki and my other 108 skills its starting to sound like I'm really OP. Hehe Ugh wait I'm sliding back into the darkness again, I need to stop myself.

"Ah, Miura Yumiko its nice to meet you" I'm glad you're not going along with Yahallo craze Miura.

I decided I should step in and direct the flow of the conversation before Haruno said anything unnecessary once again.

I looked at Yuigahama and said, "So what brings you here Yuigahama"

"Eh, Ah Yumiko and I were shopping and then decided to come here to get a snack because it looked really cute but what are you doing here Hikki and with Haruno-san?" she asked while looking at Haruno once again.

"She wanted to speak to me about somethings" I said vaguely, technically I'm not lying but I am not telling her the full story. She would be disappointed in me because once again I took on a request like this.

Despite my efforts she looked disappointed anyways.

"I asked him to join me so I could talk to him about what he did last week" surprisingly Haruno said something that was truthful to an extant while also saving me headache's. I didn't know she was capable of such things.

"Eh, do you mean that" said Yuigahama who also maintained the vagueness in the conversation yet it looked like she understood.

"Oh, so you know about it" said Haruno with a look of surprise on her face. Yuigahama simply nodded.

"Eh, Yui what are you talking about, what did Hikio do" said Miura who looked like she felt left out. She then looked at me with a piercing glare. Commanding me to tell her what wrongs I had committed. I swear you majesty I'm innocent. Innocent I tell you.

Yuigahama looked at Miura and smiled, "Hehe, It's nothing important don't worry about it Yumiko" she continued to smile at Miura, in order to ease her worries.

Miura didn't look fully convinced but said, "If you say so Yui"

Seeing that they're conversation had ended Haruno abruptly stood up and looked at me and said, "Ah its been a long day, thanks for all the fun Hikigaya-kun I'll be going now" she said as she started making her way out. What just like that, it was that easy. But before she could get too far she stopped and turned around, "Oh and Hikigaya-kun I'll pay for the coffee's" well for all the trouble you caused me its the least you could do.

"Thank you" was my reply as I watched her head to the counter.

"Bye-bye" "Bye" said Miura and Yuigahama as they watched Haruno leave.

"Eh, Yui we should also leave" said Miura who looked like she wanted to go as well. I should also be leaving its already gotten pretty late and I should also be getting home but I still need to finish my coffee. So I decided to wish the two girls in front of me goodbye, so that I could finish my coffee in peace.

But before I could Yuigahama spoke, "Actually, Yumiko could you go ahead I need to talk to Hikki about something" she scratched her head and smiled as she said that. Hmm, what could she want to talk to me about,

Miura didn't look too pleased. She looked between the two of us and eventually said, "Fine, bye Yui get home safely" as she started walked away. Eh don't I get a farewell as well.

"Bye Yumiko"

After Miura left, Yuigahama took the seat Haruno was formerly occupying. I looked at her expectantly waiting for her to start speaking. But instead she brought out her phone and started tapping.

"Oi, aren't you going to say anything" I asked in an annoyed tone, speaking to me was the whole reason you stayed behind.

Yuigahama looked at me with a confused expression, "Eh, why do I have to say something. You're being creepy again Hikki" Agh, this airhead.

"You told Miura you wanted to speak to me about something, don't tell me you forgot. It's only been a few seconds" I said exasperatedly.

Yuigahama looked slightly embarrassed and said, "Ah … well I want to talk to Hikki but not here"

"If not here then where"

She looked down at the table and quietly asked, "Could you walk me home Hikki?"

I see, so she doesn't want to talk about whatever it is here and wants to talk about it on the way to her house. Despite wanting to go home, I decided that it would best for me to walk her home. I mean if Komachi heard that I let a girl go home alone she would be really mad at me.

"Sure" I said as I took a sip of my coffee

She lifted her head up and smiled, "Thanks Hikki, oh and you don't need to rush your coffee I can just sit here and wait"

"You sure"

She nodded and said "Yeah, its nice just sitting here …" she trailed of and then in whisper she said, "with Hikki"

My eyes widened and I looked away. I could already feel heat rising on my cheeks. Oi, woman if you keep saying things like that I may just fall for you.

* * *

 **Outside**

We were now walking on a footpath beside the road heading towards Yuigahama's house. It had been five minutes since we left the cafe and comfortable silence had descended on us. Only the soft hum of the odd passing car disturbed said silence. I stole a quick glance at the girl beside me, her face appeared content and it didn't look like she was going to do anything aside from continue walking. Quite peaceful moments like this are nice, there is no fear of things getting awkward because I said something weird or things getting tense because I said something hurtful or things getting uncomfortable because I said something creepy. Ah wait, why are all those bad things happening because of my words. Maybe Yukinoshita was right, people would be better off if I stayed silent and away from everyone else. Hmm well that's what I've been trying to do but certain people prevent me from saving society from myself. But still it's kind of amazing to think how much of hero I am, I sacrificed myself as much as possible so that society wouldn't need to put up with my uncomfortable comments. You heard that society you should be eternally great full for my loner ways.

My useless thoughts were interrupted by a soft sigh from the person beside me.

"This is nice, right Hikki" said Yuigahama, with a smile on her face as she looked up at the dark sky above us.

I nervously scratched the back of my head and said, "Yeah, I guess"

She then turned towards me and her smile grew slight, "Right, right … so …" So? So what Yuigahama don't just leave your sentences incomplete.

Still looking me her smile started to disappear as it was being replaced with a cute pout, "Hikki!"

I looked at her confused, what, what is it. I don't know what it is you want me to do.

"Mou, so…" and she leaned into me as if urging me on. I still had no idea what it is she wanted so I decided to just go ahead and ask.

"So? So what? I have know idea what it is you want from me"

In response she raised her shoulders and puffed her cheeks, "Mou, Hikki you bakka? You stupid … dimwit … Hachiman" Oi my name isn't an insult woman. Why Komachi, why did you have to share your insult with these two.

"Oi my name isn't an insult, what is that you want" I said as if I exasperated.

"The talk Hikki! You need to tell me what happened" Hmm happened where, I know she wanted to talk to me but was she seriously expecting me to start the conversation without even knowing what it was she wanted to talk about.

"What happened?" I asked, hoping for some clarity

"Hikki, you don't know" she replied

"Aren't you the one who said we need to talk to each other so that we could understand each other. Right now I don't comprehend what it is you want me to say"

"Umm .. Comphedge? Is that like a computer?" Ah seriously this airhead how did she even get into Sobou.

"Comprehend, it basically means to understand and what I'm trying to say is I don't understand what you want me to say"

Her eye's widened slightly and said, "Eh, but didn't I already tell you"

"No"

"Are you sure Hikki"

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking you"

Her face looked as if she were contemplating something earth shattering, it was as if she was searching for the answer to life, the universe and everything. If you wanted to know the answer is 42 by the way. Then as if she had arrived at the same conclusion she gasped, "Ah" and then turned towards me with a sheepish look on her face.

"Hehehe, I forgot" she then knocked her head with her knuckles emulating Komachi. I'll give you five out of ten points for that Yuigahama you need more cuteness and you need to be a Hikigaya to get more points. But honestly this girl, I know she is an airhead but isn't this taking her character too far. Isn't it author-san ( **A/N: *Sweats nervously*** )

"Seriously"

"Hehehe"

"So what is the thing you wanted to talk about"

"Eh, eto … . Well I wanted you to tell me what happened with Haruno-san Hikki. I was like really surprised too see you with Haruno-san you know"

She then looked at me and a worried look crossed her face, she quietly asked "You're not doing anything shady again are you Hikki"

I smiled at her in the hopes of reassuring her that I wasn't using my old methods, "No, no I'm not"

"Then please tell me Hikki, tell me what you were doing with Haruno-san"

I remember thinking that I would only tell her half the story, but the look on her face made me think that was unwise. It convinced me to just tell her everything, I mean she already knew about what happened last week. So it should be fine and besides I did say I wanted something genuine. Which meant that it was important for me to be as truthful as possible to those close to me especially if i expected others to be genuine with me.

So after a bit of thinking I told her. I told her everything about how Haruno ambushed me, convinced me to take her weird request and the awkward meeting with Orimoto. As well as my suspicions on why Haruno did what she did.

After telling her everything that came to my mind about the days events, once again a calm silence descended around the two of us as we continued our walk. Looking up at the sky, all I saw was darkness, the vast emptiness that lay beyond the boundaries of the planets atmosphere. Although I suppose there are stars, planets and other objects but because of how advanced Chiba was you couldn't see any of it. Its kind of funny how the light of object nearby stops you from seeing the light of objects lightyears and lightyears away. That which is close blocks that which is far.

The girl walking beside me once again had a contemplative look on her face. It looked like she was still processing all the information I shared with her.

"Hikki" she quietly said as her contemplative look broke and was replaced with one of melancholy.

"Hmm" I said urging her too continue

"I don't like it" she said, I looked at her face which now wore a frown

"I don't like it Hikki, I don't like it when you do these things, I don't like when you take on these requests" her expression then morphed into one of determination as she looked up at me.

"So please Hikki, please don't take anymore requests like this, and … and please don't take anymore requests on your own. Yukinon and I are also there so you don't need to do everything on your own Hikki"

Looking at her eyes I could see she meant every bit of what she had said. I could see the hurt caused by me taking on these requests. Is this what she meant earlier when she asked us to talk more. Talking leads to us to better understanding each other . From everything I heard, and seeing the expression on her face I felt as if I could say I understood Yuigahama Yui. Or at least I understood her thoughts on my ad hoc requests.

I smiled at her hoping that it showed my conviction rather than the usual creepiness that appeared when I smiled, "Alright, I promise" I say quietly

She smiled back at me, "Thank you, Hikki"

A feeling of comfort descended around the two of us, "But what should I do if someone asks me to do request for them"

"You should just say, you only do requests that come to the club so you can tell them to go to the club"

Well that sounds easy enough, but I have feeling that some people will not be so accepting of that answer. Hmm why is an image of a motorcycle appearing in my head. Weird.

"Besides Hikki I've been meaning to ask" hmm ask me what.

"Don't you hate working, so why is Hikki doing soo much work. Like you don't need to right Hikki" Eh, ugh she's right. What have I been doing for so long. Had the club numbed me to the concept of doing work so much that now I was doing work whenever someone asked me to. How could I have fallen so far and how is it that Yuigahama of people noticed the hypocrisy off my statements. Remember Hachiman to work is to lose, to work is to lose, to work is to lose!

"Eh .. um" I spluttered incoherently not knowing how to respond to that rare moment when Yuigahama shows she is more than just an airhead.

She smiled at me, "Hikki is just too kind" Kind? No I believe I was justifying the work I did for selfish reasons, like avoiding more work. If it's one thing I'm sure of, it's that I'm not kind. I'm just as selfish as any other person, no actually I'm more selfish because I like to keep to myself.

Deciding to change the topic I asked, "Does this ban on requests include Isshiki" I ask because Isshiki always comes up to me and asks me do manual labour for the student council. Sometimes with Yukinoshita's consent and sometimes she comes straight to me skipping the club.

Yuigahama narrowed her eyes and looked at me. "Hikki, you spoil Iroha-chan too much, so yes she has to ask us if she wants to use you"

"Use me, what am I a tool"

She looked at me and then smiled not really responding to my enquiry. Don't just leave me hanging like that woman. Please deny it, please tell me I'm not a tool.

Instead she walked up in front of me and turned around to face me.

"Thanks for taking me this far Hikki, but I can go on from here"

"Hmm, you sure"

"Yeah thank you for walking with me Hikki"

"Alright then, see you in school"

"Bye Hikki" she said, and then continued walking forward while I stopped to watched her leave. As she approached a corner she turned around and waved at me. To which I also responded with a wave. I couldn't quite see her face but I got the impression she was satisfied with my response as she turned into the corner.

Well then, I guess it's time for me to finally head home.

 **20 minutes later**

I was now standing in front of my door. Finally, I thank you romcom gods for safely delivering me to my humble abode. The place where my bed, vita-chan and most importantly Komachi were.

I looked at my watch and sighed once again. Really I should have been here five hours ago. Hmm odd I feel like I've taught these very thoughts not too long ago.

Looking back at the days events a lot had happened. I smiled thinking of the conversation I had with Yuigahama. Maybe now I'll finally have the courage to say no, maybe now I can finally go home on time and have fun with vita-chan.

I smiled, hmm once again my walk home was longer than expected.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think. Was it worth the wait. Who was the better fake girlfriend Haruno or Orimoto.**

 **This was formerly a one shot but after thinking about it for the last two years I thought the concept had potential to be turned into a series. So from now on, if I get a new idea, each chapter will be around the general them of Hikigaya's walk home being interrupted for one reason or the other. More or less it will follow the same in fic canon unless I state otherwise.**

 **Also I'm not sure if you could tell but the whole fake girlfriend part of the plot will be retired with this chapter. I had to stop myself from continuing on with that scenario before it got old. So I had Yuigahama forcibly end it before it got old. Future chapters will have different things keeping Hikigaya from his house. I also already have an idea for the next chapter, which the last two bonus scene kind of tease. More like sets up.**

 **Any way you'll be able to learn more in the next chapter.**

 **Like the previous chapter this chapter also has some bonus scenes which I couldn't quite include in the main body but I wanted to have so that you could see the reactions of other characters. These bonus scenes introduce some of the parents.**

 **Anyway please do review and I hope you like this chapter.**

 **I'll see you all in the next chapter or in another story.**

 **Npwall**

* * *

 **Extra Scene 1 :**

 **Hikigaya Residence**

"I'm home" I say as I entered my house. It so nice to finally be back. I'm coming for you Vita-chan just wait a little longer.

After taking off my shoes and putting on the appropriate inner wear, I entered my living room and saw Komachi sitting on the sofa, her eyes on her phone. It looked as though she was waiting for me.

As if an alarm had gone off in her head she turned to face me with a sharp look on her face, "Your back huh" what's with that disinterest, please don't be so emotionless to your only brother. It will break my heart.

She got up of the sofa, it looked like she was going to shut herself in her room. She was clearly still unhappy with my lack of clarity on the reason for my lateness last week, in the past week I hadn't given her anymore details on what had transpired between Orimoto and I. She clearly expected me to come up to her and tell her but I didn't. Well it was more like I couldn't, if I told her what happened then she will ask me who the girl I was with was. The problem is that Komachi knew who Orimoto was and I know she wouldn't be happy and would only worry about me if I told her what happened. So I thought it was best to keep what happened to myself so that I didn't cause her to worry for no reason.

"Wait, Komachi" she stopped when I told her to wait. I can't take it anymore, I can't take the coldness coming off from my cute sister. Please Komachi please forgive your gommi-chan

"What is it, I'm tired" she said making it clear that she was still angry with and wasn't in the mood to talk with me.

I sighed, "I'll tell you"

"Tell me what"

"I'll tell you why I was late today and why I was late last week" I just wanted us to go back to normal.

Her expression didn't change but she moved back towards the sofa and sat down. She looked a me expectantly.

"Well"

So I began, I started with what happened last week. I told her about how Orimoto and I bumped into each other, how she dragged me to explain her unusual request and the how we spent time in the cafe.

"That was why I was in the cafe that day, that was why I got the pastry for you"

Looking at her it didn't look like she was happy, I mean she did briefly have a smile on her face when I mentioned the request but that smile dropped as soon as I mentioned who the person making the request was.

"Is this Orimoto-san the same one from middle school" she asked, there was clear worry in her tone.

"Ye-yeah" I said

"Onii-chan, why. You know what happened. It hurt you" Believe me I know Komachi, I mean I was there. It was me. If anyone should know it would be me. But when I saw Orimoto I knew that while her request was questionable she really did need my help and I was fairly confident she didn't have any other malicious intentions. Besides what happened then was my fault. I was the naive fool who read meaning into action that never had any meaning.

"I know Komachi, but I'm ok and I made it clear to her that it was a one time thing" she still didn't look convinced but eventually she acquiesced and sighed.

"If you say so but Komachi is still worried about you Onii-chan" she said softly then she looked up at me and smiled "Ah I bet that was worth a lot of points"

I smiled at her antics. It looked Komachi was now back to how she was before my non-answers last week. Thats a relief.

"So why were you late today, Onii-chan"

So once again I started speaking and told her what happened today. I told her how Haruno dragged me out, made the same ridiculous request as Orimoto, how she took me to the cafe and told her about the awkward interaction with Orimoto in the cafe.

"Hmm, Haruno-san did that"

"Yeah"

"Hehe, I think she was trying to teach you a lesson Onii-chan"

"I guess she was" I looked at her and could clearly see that she was smiling. Do you find my pain amusing Komachi-chan?

"Oh, and what was that lesson"

"Working more than I should is bad for my health"

"Mou, stupid, nincompoop, Hachiman" said Komachi with a cute pout on her face.

"Oi, Hachiman is not a insult you hear" I said trying and failing to show her how annoyed I was. I couldn't really be that annoyed with Komachi, especially when we just made up.

Ignoring my retort Komachi pushed ahead, "So why did your date with Haruno-san last so long, last week you came home earlier"

"Firstly it was not a date and ah, well it was because I walked Yuigahama home"

"Yui-san?" she questioned. But before I could make a move to answer her, a devilish smile appeared on her face.

"Oh my, what should I do my gomi-chan is turning into a womanising scumbag who goes out with two woman in one day"

"Eh, no I didn't go out with anyone" I tried to deny her insinuations.

"Don't worry Onii-chan, even if you become trash Komachi will still love you, ah that was worth a lot Komachi points right Onii-chan"

"Saying Onii-chan is trash gets you negative points" I said drily.

"Eh, don't be so stingy, so why was Yui-san there" she said to bring us back to the main topic of conversation.

"She just bumped into us at the end and since it was late I walked her home"

"Hmm, was that all it was" well I've gotten this far and told her everything so I might as well tell her about my conversation with Yuigahama.

After I finished telling her about my conversation with Yuigahama the smile on her face grew and she mischievously said, "Woah, I didn't think Yui-san could be so bold. I hope you stick to your promise Onii-chan"

"Yes, yes I won't be doing that ever again. It has caused me enough trouble as it is so there's no way I'm breaking that promise" I said to make it clear that I won't be accepting any more ad-hoc requests.

"Wow, to think Onii-chan would listen to someone who isn't Komachi. Hmm, Yui-san has added a lot of points to her Onee-chan credentials now. I guess, I can approve of Yui-san becoming my Onee-chan" Oi, oi I'm your older sibling, you don't need to replace me with Yuigahama. I know I may be insensitive at times but I'm definitely a better older sibling than that air head.

Before I could give voice to my thoughts she got up started making her way to her room.

"Oh, Onii-chan you should call Yui-nee over one of these" Ugh, that hurts Komachi please don't replace your precious Onii-chan.

"You'll cause her trouble if you call her that" I try to convince her.

Unfortunately, she continues walking and says, "Oh I think she would like it"

Ugh, this brat.

* * *

 **Extra Scene 2:**

 **Club Room**

I was now sitting in the service club room, in my usual place with a light novel in my hand. Unfortunately for me Yukinoshita was done with her family business, though I am a bit suspicious of this 'family business'. Mostly because Haruno clearly didn't go or have to go, so instead she came up to me and ruined what was meant to be a nice peaceful day. Could it be, was Yukinoshita also in on Haruno's plan. Was that the 'family business', was it the business to mess with sweet innocent Hikigaya who only wanted to have one normal walk home. I don't know, but to be honest I really didn't want to know either.

Yuigahama still hadn't arrived, mostly because Hiratsuka-sensei had called her over to talk to her about something. Moments like these actually make worry for her. Is she ok, will she be forced to stay back a year. If she is in trouble academically then I guess its up to Yukinoshita and I to help her through it. Though I'm sure Yukinoshita is more than capable enough to help her through her academic difficulty.

Speaking of Yukinoshita, she was currently sitting across from me sipping her cup of tea while also reading a book like usual. Suddenly she looked up and noticed my gaze. She shrunk back while putting her cup of tea and book down and covered her chest.

"You're creepy gaze makes me fear for my chastity, Hikicreepy-kun" said Yukinoshita.

I looked at her and scoffed, "You don't have anything to worry about"

This seemed to tick her off more. Could it be, could this finally be win for me.

Instead she brought out her phone, "So you must have satisfied your carnal desires on another innocent victim. Huh, is that why Yuigahama-san isn't here yet. I'll call the authorities to stop Hiki-criminal-kun from striking again"

Oi, oi don't make me out to be criminal. I'm innocent I tell you.

"Tch, Yuigahama got called by Hiratsuka-sensei" I said ignoring most of her previous statement.

Hearing this she smiled briefly in her victory and then frowned, "Is Yuigahama-san having academic issues" she asks with concern in her voice.

"I don't know, she hasn't mentioned any but knowing her I wouldn't be surprised" I said voicing my suspicions.

"Hmm, If that is the case then I suppose I will have to tutor her" she then looked at over at me, "Will you be contributing Hikigaya-kun"

"Uh, well I suppose I could pitch in and help out with modern Japanese" she smiled at my statement then we both went quiet. Neither of us knowing what to say.

I noticed that Yukinoshita was taking a couple quick glances at me. It almost look like she was nervous and that she wanted to tell me something. But what did she have to tell me that could cause her to be so shy? Don't tell me is she … is she.

But before I could complete the thought Yukinoshita nervously spoke up, "Hikigaya-kun"

"Hmm"

Surprisingly she got up and bowed her head, "I'm sorry"

"Eh" What? What is she sorry for.

I looked at her confused hoping she would clear up my confusion.

"I'm sorry about Nee-san" she said quietly as she sat back down. Oh, I see. It looks like Yukinoshita also knows about what happened yesterday.

"Oh, well you don't need to be sorry. She was the one who did what she did" I said to ease her worries, but it looked like it had the opposite affect. She appeared uncomfortable.

"Um, well you see Hikigaya-kun …" she paused and then took a breath. "I was the one who told her about your meeting with Orimoto-san" Uh, I see so that was how she knew.

"Its alright, even if you said anything she was the one who acted on it and disturbed my plans" I said.

"Oh plans, I didn't know you were capable of having plans other than lying in bed and doing nothing, Hikilazy-kun" she said, her nerves disappearing.

"I'll have you know lazing around takes effort. I have to first clear my schedule, make sure no one can disturb me and make sure I have an appropriate supply of MAX COFFEE. It takes a lot of pre-planning" I said, explaining to her why lazing around was considered a plan.

She looked disappointed and brought her hand up to her forehead as if she was getting a headache, "To think I thought you were making progress"

Hmm, she just doesn't understand how serious lazing around is. In the Hikigaya household each member of the family already had their own special lazing around routine for maximum efficiency. We didn't joke about taking an easy day in the Hikigaya family.

Before I could jump off the deep end of my lazing around thoughts, Yukinoshita once again spoke up. "I heard from Yuigahama-san"

"Hmm, what did you hear"

"That you wouldn't be accepting anymore requests on your own"

"Ah, yes. The experience with your sister showed me how much of pain it could be"

She smiled, "Well I'm glad something good came off her intervention"

Intervention?

Before I could ponder what she meant the club room door opened and Isshiki entered the room huffing and puffing.

"Senpai! You did it again. How could you!" said Isshiki. Don't tell me everyone heard about yesterdays event with Haruno.

Pretending I didn't have a clue what she was talking about, I asked her "What are you talking about"

"I heard you had a date, Senpai! And with a different girl this time" Is she stalking me. How does she know about this, and how did she see last weeks event as well.

"Senpai, you better not be playing around with hearts of girls" Not another false accusation about me being a raijuu bastard. But before I could deny it she continued.

"Ah could it be, could you be using those other girls to make me jealous so that I would spend more time with you" Thats stretch even for you Isshiki.

"I'm sorry Senpai, while I do appreciate your feelings I can't say I like you messing around with other women, try again when you learn what loyalty means" I sighed even when I literally do nothing I get rejected by this girl.

"That wasn't a date, I was with Yukinoshita's sister because of something Yukinoshita said to her" As I said that Yukinoshita looked away guiltily.

"Hmm, Haru-san-senpai, hmm well okay I believe you senpai" That was easy.

"You believe me?" Despite my self I had to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Ah, well there's just no way for Senpai to be with Haru-san-senpai" she said, well that makes sense. I guess I can now rest easy.

"Ah Isshiki-san, I need to inform you of a new service club policy" said Yukinoshita once she realised our conversation was over.

In response Isshiki tilted her head in confusion, " New policy"

"Yes from now one if you want to use Hikigaya-kun please come to me directly" she then looked at me and said, "this thing is now forbidden from accepting requests personally and all requests to use that thing must come to me for approval" Oi, I'm a person you know stop treating me like an object.

"Eh, but that's super inconvenient Yukino-senpai, can you make an exception for the student council president. After all, I need to use all the resource available to me to be able to do my job properly"

"Grh, could two stop talking about me like I'm an object" I said.

"Quiet Hikigaya-kun, I'm negotiating terms on how others can use you" What are you my keeper? In the first place I don't even want to be used.

"I'm sorry Isshiki-san there will be no exceptions for this policy, I'll be the one to decide if someone else can make use of his time" Hmm that wording seemed off. But why?

Isshiki didn't look pleased, "Fine, but you need to give senpai to me from time to time" I guess she's unhappy that she's loosing one of her best workers. Hopefully this means I'll be more free.

"Each request will be reviewed on a case by case basis, Isshiki-san" said Yukinoshita with an air of finality to the statement.

Before Isshiki could say anything further Yuigahama came bursting through the door, "Yukinon! Yahallo"

"Oh Iroha-chan is hear to, Yahallo Iroha-chan"

"Yahallo, Yui-senpai"

What is with people using this tribal greeting.

"Good evening Yuigahama-san" Yukinoshita greeted back.

Yuigahama then looked at me and a hint of red appeared on her face, "Ah Hikki hello, and thanks for last night" Don't say things that can cause misunderstandings woman. I looked around and I saw startled expression on both Isshiki's and Yukinoshita's faces.

"Yo, so what subject are you failing at" I asked in order to change the subject.

"Eh, failing?" asked Yuigahama with a confused expression on her face.

"Don't worry Yuigahama-san I'll help tutor you if you are having academic difficulties" said Yukinoshita

"Eh" said Yuigahama who then proceeded to move her head quickly between the two of us.

"Mou, you guys are so mean. I'm not failing anything" said Yuigahama as she swung her arms around.

"There is no need for you to hide it from us Yuigahama-san, both Hikigaya-kun and I would be happy to help you" said Yukinoshita, to which I nodded along as well. So that Yuigahama knows that I'll also be there to help her through these difficulties.

"Ah, I'll help too Yui-senpai" said Isshiki not wanting to feel left out. Aren't you a first year, I don't think you'll be able to help us, at least academically.

"Mou you guys, I swear I'm not failing anything" said Yuigahama

"Then what did Hiratsuka-sensei want" I asked

"She wanted me to re-write my essay because I put hearts instead of dots" said Yuigahama annoyed.

Hearing her response Yukinoshita brought a hand to her head as if she were getting a headache. Isshiki laughed awkwardly and I just shook my head.

Honestly, that single teacher. Someone should just take her already.

* * *

 **Extra scene 3:**

 **Yuigahama household**

"I'm home" shouted Yui as she entered the living room. She is slightly late today and I would have been a bit worried if not for her texts informing me that she would late today. But this makes me wonder what could have kept her. I knew she was hanging out with that friend of hers. Eto what was her name, Ah yes Yumiko-chan! I knew she was hanging out with Yumiko-chan but they don't usually take this long.

"Welcome home Yui, what took you so long. Mama was so worried" I said, letting her know that despite everything I was still worried for her.

"Mou, Mama! I told you I was going to be late" its so cute seeing her get so worked up like this.

"I know, I know. But mama can't help but be worried. When you get a daughter of your own you'll know of how I feel" She's grown up so much and it won't be long before she has children of her own running around. The thought of having grandkids both excites me and makes me feel sad. Sad because it would mean my precious Yui would have left me to be her own woman. But I'll still be really excited to see the cute little faces of my future grandkids. I wonder who Yui will marry. She hasn't been very open about boys but off late she keeps mentioning Hikki-kun.

"I know mama and I love you" she said, clearly trying to ease my worries.

Hearing her thoughts made me want to give her a nice a big squeeze to show my love. So I did. "Oh I love you as well sweet heart".

After we separated I still held onto her shoulders. She tried to be sneaky but I instantly knew the trick she was playing. After all I used to do this with my own mother when I was her age.

"Don't think you can get away without answering the question young lady, what took you so long" I said in a stern voice, trying to make it clear I wanted answers. I'm not usually the strict parent, I leave that to my husband, but when I need her to do something for me and when she's being evasive I put on this act to try and act like the tough Mom I can be.

Hearing my question, she squirmed slightly and her face got slightly red as if she were embarrassed. "Eh … uhh, I was … I … I was with Hikki" she said finally.

"Hikki-kun?" Hikki-kun eh, I smiled at the thought. It looks like Yui is finally getting close to a boy in romantic sense. She's already so grown up, it brought a smile to my face though I'm sure my husband would scowl if he learnt of this development. I can see my grandkids already, one with black her and one with pink running around with a smiles on their cute little faces. Eh, wait no. Yui is too young for that. Its too soon, while I have met Hikki-kun and I can approve of him. Both of them are still too young for that kind of responsibility. I scrutinised my daughter, trying to learn what those two did tonight which would take them so long. Seeing the embarrassed look on her face led me to one startling conclusion. Oh no, don't tell me. These two didn't go that far did they. I know I want to be grandma but it's still too soon.

"Yeah, Hikki walked me home … and we talked" she smiled shyly, "it was really nice but I wish it was more than that" Phew, the last statement eased my worries, she was clearly saying it while lost in thought. Which meant that she wasn't really paying attention to what she said. More than that huh. This is the moment I've been waiting for I finally get to help Yui with her love problems.

"Eh, no um … Forget the last part!" Hohoho, daughter of mine once something leaves your mouth and another person hear's it, then it's too late to forget. Don't worry mama will help you with your love problems. But first I needed more information.

"So what did you two talk about" Hopefully this gives me some juicy details. I only need to know so I can help my daughter, its not so I can gossip with Emiko. Yep I totally just need to know so that I can help Yui, in her time of need.

"Ah, em well you see… Hikki made me a promise" Oooh, this is so cute a promise. Is it like a fated promise, did you promise each other you'll only have eyes for each other. Oh the wonders of young love never cease to make my heart flutter. Wait if they promised themselves to each other does that means … *squeals internally* … does that mean Yui and that boy are now engaged. Will Hikki-kun be my future son in law. Well that's one of getting the son I've always wanted. Hehehe if my husband here's this then he will start fuming. He will probably try and put a stop to it. Don't you worry Yui, mama is here for you and she'll even stand in the way of her beloved husband so you can be with the one you love. As long as you two lovebirds don't take things too far too soon that is.

"Huhu, promise hah, what was the promise about" I tried to learn more, so I can confirm my suspicions. Despite my excitement for what these events will entail. I still had to remind myself that I'm her mother and I needed to be the responsible adult here. I'm alright with the two getting engaged now, it might be moving a bit fast but its fine its not like they're getting married. When I have both of them in front of me I'll them that they can only get married after college and they can only cross that other line once they get married. Oh, I'll also have to talk to Hikki-kun's parents to make sure they're on the same page as well. Plus with all this time I can plan the perfect wedding for Yui. When she sees my plan for her wedding she'll be so stunned she'll will love me forever.

"Eh well, its a secret mama" she said. She then jerked her way out of my grip and started to leave but not before quickly adding, "I'm really tired mama, so I'm going to sleep"

"Alright sweety goodnight"

"Good night mama" she said as she closed the door to her bed room.

A smile emerged on my face once she left the room. Secret huh. Well that all but confirmed my suspicious. A single tear started flowing from my eyes and I moved my hand to wipe it. *Sniff* to think you've grown up so much that you've already gotten yourself a fiancee Yui. Mama is so proud of mama's little girl. Although I know a certain someone who won't be as pleased with the news. I guess I will need to get to work on easing him into the idea of his daughter getting engaged. Maybe that will soften the blow so that he isn't too hard on the two young love birds.

But how do I do that. Hmm I know, we haven't had a nice family dinner outing in a while and I'm sure he would love to spend more time with Yui, so there is no question of him not attending. Through the dinner I will also be sprinkling in little comment about how proud I'll be to see Yui married and how excited I am for grand children. All that talk should slowly start making him think of the idea and if I press him about it over a period of a month or so he'll eventually become so numb to it that he'll accept it without any fuss.

As I was thinking that my beloved husband entered our house.

"I'm home"

"Welcome home, love" I said lovingly as I approached him.

"Has Yui gone to to sleep already" he said as he started undoing his tie.

"Yes, have you eaten yet?" hearing my answer he looked a bit down. Once again he missed seeing his daughter. But don't worry dear, you'll be able to have a nice family dinner with her soon.

"No not yet"

"Thats good, I left out some food on the counter in the kitchen"

"Thank you" he said tiredly but before he left for the kitchen he noticed an expression on my face.

"Whats with that look"

"Ah, well you see I was thinking that we should go out tomorrow and have a dinner just the three of us" He brightened up at the idea.

"Dinner huh, sure I can leave work early tomorrow for it" he said with a smile on his face, "not that I don't like the idea but what's brought this on all so suddenly" he asked.

"Uh well its been a while and I thought now would be a good opportunity for us to have a nice family meal and chat"

"That sounds nice and relaxing, so where should we go" oh, it looked like he was getting excited now.

"Oh, well I heard of this new Italian place near Chiba station. Eto, I think its name was La Aldini" I replied

"La Aldini, sounds good. I'm sure Yui will like it as well" he said and this time he made his way to the kitchen.

Hehehe, everything has gone according to plan. Don't worry Yui mama will make sure you end up with your beloved.

* * *

 **Extra scene 4:**

 **Hikigaya household**

Today was a rare day. Both my husband and I had gotten out of work early. Which meant I could finally get some much needed rest. Ah and also see our beautiful children and also some rest. While raising them I made sure to hammer in the point of how important rest was and how seriously it should be taken. I mean they are so young and have so much time to rest, as their mother I had to make sure they made use of their time to rest as much as they could. Before that precious time was cruelly snatched away by the unforgiving nature of life. Don't worry kids Kaa-san will work hard too make sure you can enjoy your childhood and get as rest as you could. That must be worth a lot parent points. Hehe I'm way ahead of their father.

Despite hammering the rest point, I also had to make sure they also cared about maintaining their grades, of course. Komachi had once tried to use the rest excuse to get out of studying for her exams, but seeing how she's performed so far I knew she had to shape up. So I had to force her to work despite her trepidation's. Sometimes I wish she could emulate her brother, at least in academics.

Speaking of her brother, he's like the opposite of Komachi because he's doing well academically. Which was I've let him be thus far but I still couldn't help but worry for him. Unlike Komachi, he's not socially adept and I have never seen him with a friend. I wonder if he has friends or if he's being bullied in school. He used to be really cute when he was younger but as he grew older, his eyes started to set in and he started acting really aloof. Ugh, if this keeps up I'm going to have to take care of him for the rest of my life.

Despite saying I wanted to rest, I also was kind of excited to see the two of them again. I mean I see them on the weekend, but on the weekday whenever I get home they are usually fast asleep. I bet they'll be so surprised to see me back so early. I'm sure Komachi will come straight to me and give me a nice big hug and Hachiman will stand aside looking bored but with a small smile escaping his stoic visage, that boy is really such a tsundere.

Unfortunately, only half of that vision came to be. Since my son wasn't home yet. I asked Komachi about his whereabouts but she simply said she didn't know. Why isn't he home yet, why is he so late. Please don't tell me he got hit by another car.

As if noticing my spiralling worry, Komachi smiled at me and said, "Onii-chan comes home late sometimes." What does that mean, did he become a delinquent, is he associating with the wrong crowd. I needed to know more.

"What does that mean Komachi" narrowing my eyes letting Komachi know of serious how I'm taking this conversation.

"Eh, well Onii-chan is usually with Yukino-san or Yui-san, Ah also their his friends" Friends. That brought a sense of relief to me. Not only was my short term concerns alleviated by that statement but even my more long term worry about his school life. He has friends, that too from the sound of their names they were both girls. Hmm there's hope for him yet.

With my concerns soothed I decided to let Komachi be and went to my room to have shower and freshen up. That second name Komachi mentioned sounded familiar. Where did I hear that name again. Ah I know she was the nice girl that left her dog here last summer. But I thought she was Komachi's friend. Hmm that brat Hachiman, he probably realised I thought she was Komachi's friend and let me continue believing that. He probably thought he was saving himself the hassle of having to deal with my questions. But just you wait Hachiman, I'm going to be asking you more questions than I ever have before.

After freshening up, I made my way back down but stopped when I heard the voices of Hachiman and Komachi talking to each other. Ah so he's back that's good. Hmm maybe nows a good opportunity to listen in on what they talk about. What if they're talking about what a good mother I am, something like that I absolutely have to hear.

" … I walked Yuigahama home"

"Yui-san?" Yui-san? And Hachiman walked her home. I'm so proud of him. It's a good thing I took the time to drill in the importance of walking girls home when its late. But wait from the sounds of it he was late because he was with Yui-san. Huh does that mean he was on a date with Yui-san, does that mean he's already gotten himself a girlfriend. Ah, I can't believe this just a few hours ago I was worried about whether he even had friends and now I find out he has a girlfriend. Ah wait I forgot to listen into their conversation, lets once again try and hear what they're saying.

"I guess, I can approve of Yui-san becoming my Onee-chan" WHAT? What did you just say Komachi. Yui-san becoming her Onee-chan. That could only happen if Hachiman and her got married. Wait don't tell me Hachiman was asking for Komachi's permission to marry that girl. How could you Komachi, you can't just give away your Onii-chan to any old girl. I needed to first vet them to make sure they were right for Hachiman.

But that brings me to my next question why didn't Hachiman bring this up with me. Why didn't he tell me he was in such a serious relationship, he's already engaged and he hasn't even told me. Does that mean he's planning on eloping with that girl. Just who was that girl. Argh, why is he telling Komachi instead of me, his own mother. Hmpf, but I guess when I think about it I haven't been home all that often so I guess I wouldn't be surprised if he just saw me as a close stranger.

I need to fix this before its too late, before he elopes with that girl. But what could I do, what could I do to make him see me as a kind and caring mother once again. After thinking for a while I came to a decision. It was more of start than anything else but it was an important start.

I decided that the four of us should have a nice family dinner tomorrow, I'll make sure my husband leaves work early so that we can all go and have a nice meal. And I know just the place, that new Italian restaurant that opened up near Chiba station, La Aldini.

* * *

 **A/N: Woo, and the stage is now set for the next chapter. It took some big misunderstandings and a lot of suspension of disbelief on your part but now both mothers think their children are getting married too each other. Plus both also decided to go to the same restaurant at the same time.**

 **The next chapter, will tell the tale of the meeting, what will happen and how will both Yuigahama and Hikigaya deal with this huge, only possible in fanfiction, misunderstanding.**

 **Let me know what you think of the concept for the next chapter by leaving a review. Hope you look forward to the next chapter (at the current rate it should be done in two years time). Also if you read my other stories updates are coming, those updates will come sometime in this calendar year.**

 **Anyway till next time.**

 **NPwall**


End file.
